Channy At College
by Rita.Marie
Summary: Sonny Munroe & Chad Dylan Cooper are roomies as they go to college forced by their boss. Parties, drinking, hook-ups, will they take control of their actions towards each other, and the drama ahead of them? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Channy In College**

_By: Rita Marie_

**Chapter One**

:.:.:.:.:

Here I am packing to go to stupid college because Mr. Condor thinks its good for all us actors to get a good education. He made each Mackenzie Fall's cast member go with a So Random cast member. Guess who my _lucky_ person I'm going to be spending 3 months in the same room with? You guessed it, Chad Dylan Cooper.

I went to his office trying to reason it out with him, that we will _not_ be able to take 3 months in the same room, same bathroom, same classes, same everything! This is exactly what happened,

"But Mr. Condor, I can't stay in the same room as Chad!" I cried out.

"I don't care Sonny! You do it or, your fired!" He said harshly.

I went down to get a fro-yo because I was so pissed. And, guess who I bumped into along the way,

"Watch where your going!" Chad said.

"Look, it isn't my fault you weren't paying attention to where you were walking to." I said.

I ignored whatever comments he was saying as I kept walking on.

:.:.:.:.:

I was on my way to Mr. Condors' office. He told me he wanted to talk to me about some trip or, college thing I had to go to. But, then I bumped into someone, and almost fell flat on my ass. So I yelled at the person.

"Watch where your going!"

I regretted saying that because it was Sonny. _My_ Sonshine. Well, she isn't actually _mine_ but, I want her to be. She is a hard to get girl, and I love that about her. She is not a fan girl that just wants a hook-up with the all time great CDC himself. She is real, down to earth.

"Look, it isn't my fault you weren't paying attention to where you were walking to." She told me.

I got mad at that comment. It stung me. So, instead of making her even more mad at me, and saying even more words that would of stung me, I talked so low she couldn't here me. I was about to start with our daily playful arguments, our _Fines,_ and _Goods_ but she walked off before I had a chance to say another word.

Whats her problem?

I was in front of Mr. Condors' office, so I knocked and he told me to come in.

"Ah Chad, have a seat." He told me, pointing towards a chair.

"I called you down here to mingle about you going off to college with, _Sonny Munroe." _He said looking through some papers.

_Say what?_

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Yes, you know when I told you about going to college with a different cast member the other day."

I had no idea he meant I was going to go with a _Random. A cute Random._

"Um, ha yeah, of course I remembered sir." I said still in shock.

"Well, your going to be roommates with her for the 3 month stay." He said looking me in the eye, with a serious expression.

"I-I am?" I said nervously. _Sonny, and I, alone in a room together, for three months._

"Is that a problem?" He asked with a deep, cold glare. _Gulp._

"Of course not sir." I said quickly.

"Good, you are dismissed." He said waving a hand towards the door.

"By the way you better start packing, you are leaving tomorrow at 12:00." He said writing down something on a piece of paper. _Two days? _

Then it clicked. That's why Sonny was so pissed off. She was coming from Mr. Condors' office, so he must of told her the news before he told me. Wait, why would she be mad? I'm CDC, greatest actor of this generation. Who wouldn't want a piece of me? Oh right, she wouldn't because she is different. A really cute different. _Stupid cute_.

Oh well, better start packing this is going to be a long 3 months.

:.:.:.:.:

I woke up the next morning due to my annoying alarm clock. Then I got even more annoyed when I thought about what today was, the first day of 3 months I'll be spending with Chad.

I got up and took a shower, blow dried my hair, curled it, brushed my teeth, then chose my outfit.

I got out a green short sleeved shirt with a black vest, and some black skinny jeans, with black high-heel boots. I put on some green eye shadow, black eye liner, mascara, and some clear/shinny lip gloss.

_I clean up good, I thought looking in the mirror._

I looked over at the clock, it read 11:53. I had to meet Chad at a limo out front at 12:00.

I quickly grabbed my bags, and my black purse, and headed out front.

:.:.:.:.:

I woke up due to the sun shining through my window. _Stupid bright sun._

Then I turned over, and thought what was today. _Oh crap. _The college thing was today. I turned over towards the clock and it read 11:52, I had to be ready at 12:00.

This isn't good Chad Dylan Cooper needs time to do his hair, not that I need it of course. I got up quickly, and put on some jeans, my white sneakers, and put on a green plaided shirt with a green short sleeved shirt underneath it. Then I did my hair.

_11:58,_ oh I cleaned up well in 6 minutes. Okay better go before I am even more late.

I hurried to the front of the building where a limo was waiting, and I saw Sonny. Might I add, she looked HOT. _Damn that girl can clean up well_.

"Hey Sonny." I said using my charming smile.

"Hey Chad, why do you have 5 suit cases with you? We are only staying 3 months." She said.

"Hey, Chad Dylan Cooper needs extra hair products to last 3 months in a community college." I snapped. It's not my fault, my hair needs to stay perfect, even if hair products helps it out a little.

"Jeez, what has your panties in a twist?" She said asked stepping back.

"Okay first, I don't wear _panties_. Second, I'm just tired, I woke up late too. So, I'm sorry I snapped at you." I said sincerely.

She blinked her eyes rapidly, and looked shocked. I thought something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting worried.

"You said, _sorry_. I just, never thought I would see the day where Chad Dylan Cooper said sorry to someone." She said smirking.

Well, of course I would say sorry. Okay, maybe just to her. I can't have _my _Sonshine mad at me.

"I never said sorry, your dreaming about me saying it, aren't you." I said quickly. I can't let her know, Chad Dylan Cooper likes a Random.

"No, no, no, you said sorry Chad." She said crossing her arms.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!

"Did too!"

"Did no-"

"Are you kids going to stand there and argue for the rest of the day, or are you going to get in the limo so we can get on with our lives!" The driver yelled annoyed.

"No one tells Chad Dylan Cooper what to do." I whispered to Sonny.

"I think he just did Chad." Sonny said smirking.

I ignored her and looked out the window, and she did the same. We arrived at the college, and oh my gosh it was huge! I looked at all the teens walking around in college sweatshirts. I saw groups of people talking and laughing. They weren't famous people either, Chad Dylan Cooper can _not_ be seen with regular people!

All I have to say is, _welcome to 3 months of hell._

:.:.:.:.:

**REVIEW**

**A/N: I do not own anything; nor anything Disney related. This goes out to each chapter of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

:.:.:.:.:

We arrived at the college. And, might I add it was huge! I actually saw Chad gawk because he was so shocked. Then, he said something so typical.

"I, the great CDC can not, scratch that, will _not_ be seen at a community college" He said with seriousness in his voice.

"Well Chad if you want to be fired by Mr. Condor, I suggest you shut up, and deal with it like I have to." I said calmly.

"Ouch Munroe, you hurt me. Shut up is such a, cruel word." He said holding a hand to his heart. Gosh he is so dramatic.

"Whatever Chad, I don't know how I'm going to live with you for 3 months." I really don't know how I can, he refers himself in third person all the time. I mean seriously, who does that?

"Oh yeah, what about me huh? You think I want to live with you for 3 months, and in the same room?" Chad said.

:.:.:.:.:

I would actually love to live in the same room as her. Seeing her come out of the shower in a towel wrapped around that perfect body of hers. Oh gosh, I need to stop thinking of her this way. I feel my pants getting smaller by the second.

I grabbed her purse and put it in my lap to hide my _issues._ _Stupid Sonny for making me have those thought about her._

"Chad, why do you have my purse?" She asked confused.

"Ha, because I wanted to keep it warm?" _Smooth Chad, smooth. _That was so retarded, now she is going to think of me even lower. Not that I am its just, my I.Q. is a little below average but, CDC doesn't need to think, he has people think for him.

"Um, that was a little weird but, can I have my purse back we need to get to our room." She said reaching for her purse.

:.:.:.:.:

Okay what the hell is wrong with that boy? First he obsesses over hair, then over being seen with regular people, now this. Can this get any worse?

"Okay lets go Chad, I wanna see our room." I said in a cheerful voice.

"Okay Sonshine." Wait what? Sonshine, what the hell?

"Huh? Did you just call me Sonshine?" I asked confused. Maybe I heard him wrong.

"Ha, yeah! Because, your name is Sonny; and, Sonny and Sonshine go together." He said laughing nervously.

Okay, Chad is acting really weird today. Maybe he is on drugs? Oh crap, that would suck. What if he brought them in his suitcases? Maybe that's why he has so many. No, he wouldn't be that irresponsible. "Chad are you on drugs?" I asked.

:.:.:.:.:

On drugs? what the hell, why would I be on drugs?

"What? Why the hell would I CDC be on drugs?" I asked outraged.

"Because, your acting really weird." She said looking at the ground.

Oh_,_ I was acting weird because of my _issues_ before.

"I'm not Sonny. People like me don't waste their time on drugs." I said reassuring her. "Now lets get to our rooms and settle in, shall we." I said.

"Okay Chad!" She said now suddenly really cheerful.

Moody much?

:.:.:.:.:

We were walking though the doors to find our room. The card thing says: R101. Well there's R98, R99, R100, ah, R101.

I opened the door by slidingthe card in the card slot.

I turned on the light, while Chad, and I just kept gawking. The room was huge! There was a queen size bed on the left corner with a nightlight by it, and another queen size bed on the right corner wall with a nightlight by it. Then in the front was a mini-fridge. There was a huge window off to the side I went to look out of it and there was a pool with a bunch of hot life guards! I'm seriously drooling right now.

Chad must of saw my face expression because he came over to the window to look out of it.

:.:.:.:.:

What the hell is Sonny looking at to make her drool? I went over to the window and looked out. It looked like a bunch of life guards. And, they were shirtless. Ha, they got nothing on me I'm hot without a shirt on too.

"Sonny why are you starring?" I knew the answer.

"Uh hello? Hot life guards, shirtless, six packs, whats not to stare at?" She said cheerfully.

"Pfft, I have a better six pack then those losers!" Seriously, I do. I stay fit while I'm not playing Mackenzie, on Mackenzie Falls.

"Really Chad, really?" She said. Gasp, that's my line!

"How dare you Sonny, that is my line!" I said shocked.

"Well now its mine because I just used it. So, ha!" Oh I'm going to get her.

"Hey Sonny," I said flirtatiously.

"Chad, why are you talking like that?" She swallowed hard. Oh I got her.

"Talking like what?" I said acting clueless.

"Flirtatiously." She said starring into my eyes. _Oh, I so got her._

I tackled her on one of the beds, and tickled her sides while straddling her; to hold her down.

"Chad, ha- stop- ha." She said laughing uncontrollably.

"Take back my line!" I said.

"No!"

"Fine then make yourself comfortable because, I will sit here and tickle you all night." I smirking.

"Okay ha- I take- ha- it back!" She said breathlessly; while I stopped tickling her.

We just stared at each other. Then I realized how we looked. Me on top of her, in a bed, wow talk about awkward. I scratched the back of my neck, and got off of her.

"Uh, sorry." I said quietly.

"Uh," She cleared her throat. "N-no problem." She said faking a smile. _Awkward._

:.:.:.:.:

Wow that was awkward, but the thing is; I actually didn't mind the situation we were in. It was kind of a nice feeling. _Wait no, Sonny stop it, you can't think about Chad in that way. He is the enemy._

"So um, wanna go look around the place? You know see where things are, and stuff." I said trying to break the tension between us.

"Yeah, let me check my hair in the mirror." Typical Chad. "Good as always." He winked and pointed at his reflection then came back in the room.

"Lets go." He said.

As we were walking out, I walked into a hot life guard. I would of fell on the ground but he caught me by my waste just in time.

"T-thanks." I said. _Stupid Sonny, what a way to charm him._ I mentally kicked myself.

"No problem, whats a fine lady like you walking around on your own?" He said smoothly. I guess he didn't notice Chad.

"She's not alone, she is with me." Chad snapped, and put a arm around my shoulder.

"Oh sorry man, didn't know she was _your_ lady." He said putting his hands up.

"Hes not my man." I said removing Chad's arm.

"Hes not?" He said confused.

"Nope. I'm Sonny though." I said flirtatiously.

"Oh, I'm Brad." He said taking my hand and kissing it.

Chad snorted like a pig. What the hell?

"Hey, maybe we can hang out in my room later, It is very big and has a big bed, that I get lonely in." He said acting sad.

I giggled.

"Okay time to go Sonny, see ya later Rad." Chad said, taking my wrist, and pulling me away.

"Uh, its Brad." Brad called out.

"Do I look like I care?" Chad asked annoyed.

He led me the down the hall, still dragging me by my wrist.

What was that all about?

"Chad what the hell, couldn't you see I was flirting back there!" I yelled.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, that guy is bad news, he just wants to use someone as naïve like you, to have a hook-up." He said.

"Oh yeah how the hell would you know?! And, I am not naïve." I said getting angry.

"Sonny, I'm a dude, I know how dudes minds work. He would take you to his room start kissing you then leading you to the bed then-"

"Okay Chad I get it." I snapped.

"Really, Sonny, your _not _naïve? Ha Sonny your so funny." He said laughing.

I'll get back at him for that comment.

"Whatever Chad, at least he has hot abs." I said in a dreamy tone.

"Pfft, I have a hotter body then that douche." He said rolling his eyes.

"Ha, I doubt that Chad." I said clearly not believing him.

"Oh yeah I'll prove it then." He said.

Then he took his shirt off. Oh. My. Gosh. He does have abs, really, really, hot abs. He saw me staring at his abs, and started to smirk.

"Like what you see?" Ugh, so typical of Chad.

"Pfft no, Brad is hotter than you." Okay, so that wasn't true but hey, he doesn't know that.

"Oh really? That's such a lie." He said smirking.

"No its not." I said scared.

"Really Sonny, really?" He said teasing me.

"Okay fine! Your hotter then he is, okay?" I yelled annoyed.

Oh crap. I shouldn't of said that.

He smirked and walked towards me.

"Well Munroe, your pretty hot yourself, maybe you can give me a show tonight." He winked, and smirked.

"Oh you perv!" I said pushing him away.

"Oh Sonny, you know you like it when I talk to you like that." He said smirking.

"Your right." I said flirting.

"I know I am." He said walking towards me pinning me against the wall.

Time to get him back.

"Chad," I said blinking fast, and flirtatiously.

"Mm?" He said.

"You might want to get that fixed." I said pointed to a lump in his pants.

He blushed, and walked away from me.

Ha, I love revenge

:.:.:.:.:

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

:.:.:.:.:

I can't believe Sonny. She made me embarrass myself in front of her. No one makes me embarrassed of myself!

I have to get her back. But, what should I do?

"Chad wait up!" Sonny said running towards me.

"Chad!" She yelled again.

I stopped and turned around to face her.

"Yes?" I said annoyed.

"Aw Chad, don't feel embarrassed it happens to guys." She said smirking. Oh that's it.

"Pfft, what are you talking about? I turned myself on because, I took my shirt off!" I said laughing nervously. _Is that even possible? Turn yourself on?_

"Oh really? Your just as bad as Tawni." She said crossing her arms.

"Whatever, lets just go take a look at this place." I said walking ahead.

:.:.:.:.:

Chad is unbelievable. Turns himself on? What the hell who says that. We were walking and found a food court.

When we walked in, all eyes were on us. The girls were drooling over Chad. They were all half dressed, and in short skirts with shirts that clearly showed to much cleavage. _Sluts._

A girl walked up to us, she had long blond hair with blue eyes. She was also dressed like a slut.

"Hi, I'm Dawn." She said flirtatiously to Chad.

"Chad Dylan Cooper. But, you probably know that." He said flirting back. Gosh what a flirt.

She giggled, oh give me a break.

"And who are you?" She said to me with a annoyed look on her face.

"Sonny, Sonny Munroe." I said extending my hand.

She looked at it with a disgust, so I took it back.

"So Chad, why don't you sit over here with the popular people?" She asked.

"Sure, why not. I am quite popular." He said walking away with her. What a jerk, left me here by myself. Then the hunk I bumped into earlier came over to me.

"Hey Sonny," He said smiling.

"Hey Brad." I said sadly, he must of noticed because his face turned into a soft expression.

"What's wrong?" He said. Aw he is so sweet; he actually cares for others. _Unlike a certain three name jerk-throb._

"My _friend _ditched me for a tramp." I said annoyed.

"What a fool. Who could ditch something as hot as you." He said flirting.

I giggled.

"Oh Brad, your so sweet." I said sweetly.

"I get that a lot. So, why don't we have a seat, and get something to eat." He said.

"I'd like that." I said smiling, walking with him to a table.

:.:.:.:.:

I was with this hot girl named Fawn, or was it Dawn? Oh well, she was hot though. But, she kept touching my arm and giggling. Clingy much? I do feel kind of guilty for leaving Sonny. Where is she?

I looked around for her, and spotted her with that life guard, Brad. They were laughing. Why is she with him, laughing?

"Chad, what's wrong you seem upset." Dawn said to me.

"I'm not upset, don't be silly." I said with a fake smile.

What's so funny though. They keep laughing. Sonny, and Brad got up. They walked towards the exit. They started talking again. What are they talking about?

:.:.:.:.:

Brad, and I kept talking. He was telling me pranks, and jokes that people do to the new people here at college. I Hope I don't get prank-ed though. We walked towards the exit.

"So Sonny, I was wondering, there's this party tonight at the ball room, and I was thinking maybe we could go together?" He said hopefully.

"I would love to Brad. What time is it?" I asked.

"Its starts at 7:00 tonight. Just be ready and dress party like." He told me.

"Okay I will." I said.

"Okay see you then." He said smoothly.

"Bye." He then took my hand and kissed the top, and walked away. I walked back to my room to pick out a outfit for the party. Its already 3:00, I still have 4 hours but, better start if I want to look good. I mean, it is a college party.

:.:.:.:.:

Sonny, and that Brad guy walked out. He kissed her hand too! I can't believe that guy.

"So Chad, there's this party tonight, maybe we could go together?" Dawn asked.

"Party? Yeah sure, what time?" I asked.

"7:00. I guess I'll see you there then?" She asked standing up.

"Yeah, See you there." I said walking away to my room.

When I got there I didn't see Sonny. Then I saw the bathroom light on, I guess she's in there. Then the door opened, and she came out.

Oh. My. Gosh. She was naked! Well not naked but, had a towel wrapped around her. She looked up and saw me starring at her.

"CHAD!" She yelled.

"What are you doing in here!" She yelled even louder.

"Sorry but, this is my room too you know." I said smirking.

"What the hell! I could of been naked!" She whisper/yelled.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that." I said smirking.

"PERV!" She yelled, and went back in the bathroom with a suit case in her hand.

:.:.:.:.:

Oh my gosh, I walked out with only a towel around me, and Chad was in the room. How awkward! The thing was, he was actually checking me out. I smiled at that.

Not that I cared or anything though. So what? He was looking at me big whoop.

I decided to get ready. I blow dried my hair straight. For make-up I put on, eye liner, black eye shadow, mascara, and clear lip gloss. After that I took out my dress. It was black, strapless, and it was to the middle of my thigh. Then, I took out my black high-heels. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. _Hm, I look sexy, that's a first._

Then, I thought of a way to make Chad even more embarrassed. I opened the door, and walked out.

:.:.:.:.:

I was looking in my suit cases for something to wear at the party. I decided on a black button up shirt that went down to my elbows. And, some black jeans, with black shoes. My hair looked perfect so, I didn't need to do much to it.

Then Sonny came out of the bathroom. Oh. My. Gosh. I was starring she looked sexy! She has a really short dress, high-heels, and hot make-up. Then she snapped me out of my thoughts with her laugh.

"Like what you see?" She said smirking.

Oh hell no. She keeps embarrassing me like this. Well I should tell the truth.

"Yeah, you look hot!" I said walking towards her.

"T-Thanks." She said walking backwards.

Ha, this is what she gets for making me embarrass myself.

"So, your going to the party tonight huh?" I asked but, it was pretty obvious she was.

"Yeah, aren't you? Brad asked me." She said.

_Wait, Brad?_

"Brad asked you?" I said shocked.

"Yeah, he is so hot." She said starring at the wall ahead of her, with a dreamy face.

"Not as hot at me though." I said.

"Ha right, so you going to the party?" She asked again.

"Duh, why would CDC miss out on a college party." I told her in a _duh tone._

"Right, well I'm gonna go now, you know get a water or something. Bye." She walked by me fast. I caught her arm, and whispered in her ear,

"You do look hot Munroe." I said seductively.

"T-t-t-thanks." Ha, I love it.

"No Problem." I answered smoothly.

After that, I let go of her, and she walked out. I looked around the room for a clock. I saw one, and it read, 3:57. Hm, I still have about, 3 hours. I'll watch some t.v. until the party starts.

This is going to be a interesting night.

:.:.:.:.:

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

:.:.:.:.:

The night came sooner than I thought it would, it was already 6:55. Chad, and I were watching t.v. on the couch. Then, someone knocked on our door. I got up to answer it.

"Coming!" I yelled.

I opened the door to find Brad there. He was smiling at me before his eyes traveled below my face.

"Wow Sonny, you look hot!" He said with his eyes looking me up, and down. I got a little self-conscious.

"T-thanks." _Smooth Sonny. _

"Well we should go, or we'll be late." He told me.

"Yeah, bye Chad!" I yelled out to him while walking to the party, with Brad.

:.:.:.:.:

Look at that clown checking Sonny out. I don't trust that guy, I have a bad feeling about him. Then, about ten minutes after they left I got up to head over to the party. Fashionably late, _check._

I got to the party and it was definitely a college party. There was fast beat music going, dim lights, and people were dancing in the middle of the dance floor. I went over to the drink table, and realised the drinks had alcohol in them. _Figures. _I decided I shouldn't get wasted tonight.

Then, that Dawn girl saw me, and waved me over to her. I went over to her, she was wearing a dress that was really short, and red. With, red high-heels. _Wow she looks like a slut. _

"Hey Chad," She slurred. _Wow she's already drunk. What a tramp. _

"Hi." I said not really caring about her anymore.

I started to look around; I wonder where Sonny is.

:.:.:.:.:

Brad, and I were at the party talking.

"So Sonny, want to dance?" He said smoothly.

"Yeah."

We went over to the dance floor, and a song called _Naturally By: Selena Gomez _was on. We were dancing to the beat. Then, he put his hands on my waste, while my back was to him. I felt uncomfortable.

"I'm going to get a drink." I said quickly while getting away from him.

I grabbed the nearest thing not even caring, and chugged it down. I got another one, and chugged it down too. _Hm, this tastes weird. _I chugged down about three more. I felt slightly dizzy. Then, Chad came up to me.

:.:.:.:.:

I saw Sonny over by the drink table. I got away from Dawn, and went over to her. She was drinking the alcohol drinks. _Wait what?!_

"Hey Sonny." I said.

"Hey Chad." She slurred while smiling wildly at me. _Uh oh, she's drunk._

"Sonny, you do know those drinks have alcohol in them, right?" I said smirking.

"Pfft, what are you talking about Chad?" She asked, while walking closer to me. _Gulp._

"S-s-sonny, I think its time to go." I told her.

"Oh, back to our room? Sure." She said seductively.

I took her back to our room, when we got there I lead her to the bed to lay down.

"Chad, aren't you going to join me?" She pouted.

"Sonny, you don't know what your saying just lay down, and go to sleep." I instructed her.

I was scared I was going to cave. I don't want to do anything she will regret when she's sober.

"But, I don't want to Chaddy, maybe I want you to come with me." She said seductively.

Wow, never thought I would see this seductive side of Sonny, innocent Sonny. She then tackled me on the bed and straddled me, and started kissing me. I was enjoying it, I forgot who this was, and her condition she was in.

I flipped us so, I was on top of her now. I looked in her eyes, and they were dark brown, and full of lust. Before I had a chance to talk, she pulled me down on her, and started kissing me again. I had to stop this before we go to far.

"Sonny, we can't do this." I whispered, out of breath.

"Yes we can, please." She said pleading.

"Sonny, you don't know what your doing." I told her.

"Yes I do, I'll give you that show you wanted." She said seductively.

She then got up, and unzipped her dress. _Oh no. _She let it drop, and all she had left was a black lacy bra, with black lacy underwear. _Damn she's hot. _No, no, no Chad, you can't think like this. Shes drunk.

"Half way there!" She said wildly. Then, she sat on my lap, and started kissing my neck.

"S-s-sonny," I tried getting out but, she kissed me again. Then, my _issue _came back. _Oh gosh. _

"Sonny, we can't." I told her. I really wanted to but, I can't take advantage of her.

Then, she got up off me, and started crying. _Uh oh, no Sonny._

"Sonny, don't cry, look I'm sorry, just please stop crying." I told her gently.

"You, don't like me." She cried out.

"No, Sonny! I do, its just you won't remember this, and I want it to be remembered." I said reassuring her.

"You don't like me, just say it." She said softly.

"I do Sonny, look lets lay down, and lets get some sleep." I told her leading her to the bed.

"Will you lay with me?" She said looking into my eyes. I couldn't say no to that face.

"Sure." We laid down, and I put my arm around her waste.

"Goodnight Sonny." I told her.

Then, sleep overtook me.

:.:.:.:.:

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

:.:.:.:.:

I woke up the next morning, and had a terrible headache. I tried remembering what happened last night. Then, I tried getting up but, someones arm was around my waste. _What the hell?_

I turned over to see who is was. _Chad?_ Oh no, oh no, oh no. I looked to see what I was wearing. _A sexy bra, and panties. _Well, that's just great. I tried getting out of his hold. I managed to do so. Then, I thought back to last night; well tried. Okay, I went to the party me, Brad, and I dancing, me getting a drink. That's all I can remember. _Oh, duh._ The drinks must have been spiked. No wonder they tasted so weird.

_But, _why is Chad in my _bed. _This can't be good. _What the hell happened?_ I couldn't remember a thing so, I went to my only resource, Chad. I said his name quietly to wake him.

"Chad?" I whispered. He didn't move a inch.

"Chad?" I said a little louder. When he didn't move, I nearly shouted his name.

"Chad!" I said losing my patients.

"Huh, what?" He looked over at me confused. Then he smirked.

"Well, well, well, how's it going Ms. Seductive." He said. _Ass. _

"Chad, what the hell happened last night." I said with my teeth together to prevent me from screaming at his face.

"Lets just say, you gave me that show I wanted." He said smirking, while looking up for dramatic affect.

"What show?" I said clearly confused.

"I quote words: I'll give you that show you wanted." He said trying to match my girl tone.

"Chad," I said with my face boiling with anger.

"Tell me, what the hell happened." I said about to slap that smirk off his face.

"You want all the details?" He said scanning my body, and smirking. I took the sheet, and put it around my body so, he wasn't distracted.

"Yes Chad, I. Want. The. Details." I said saying each word slowly.

"Okay, where to start? Well, you attacked me on the bed, and we started making out, then you said something like you wanted me, and then you started crying then, we went to bed." He said.

"Wait, why was I crying, and what do you mean we, _went to bed_?" I asked confused.

"Well, you cried because uh," He said blushing.

"Chad, why?" I said getting mad. Why can't he just tell me?

"I didn't want it to go to far. Or, take advantage of you so, I stopped it before we actually did something we would regret." He whispered, hoping I wouldn't hear him.

Oh but, I did hear him. Wow, he stopped us so, he did something nice. _Gasp!_

"Why would you care about me? You could of just screwed me then, left." I said. I mean, any other guy in his situation would jump on any offer to hook-up with a drunk girl.

"Sonny, I wouldn't do that to you. Why would you say something like that?" He asked in a hurt tone.

"Well, any of my boyfriends back in Wisconsin would of did that." I said ashamed.

"Well, I wouldn't I'm not always a jerk you know." He snapped.

"I'm sorry Chad but, thank you." I said sincerely.

"For what?" He said confused.

"For not taken advantage of me." I said smiling at him. He blushed. _Aw, he is so cute when he blushes._

"Yeah, well Chad Dylan Cooper knows how to be sincere." He said smiling to himself.

"So um, did I show you anything else?" I said looking everywhere but, at him.

"Oh, you mean get naked for me?" He said smirking. I got nervous.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"No, I stopped you." He said getting out of the bed. _Thank god! _I couldn't take anymore embarrassment.

"Good." I said.

"Good." He said starting our famous lines.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Okay, well I'm going to get a shower. Talk to you later Munroe." He said going into the bathroom.

"Yeah, talk to you later." I said once he shut the door. _Oh no, _what about Brad? He's going to think I ditched him at the party.

I got up, and quickly got dressed. I threw on some skinny jeans, with a shirt, and brushed my hair, grabbed my phone, and headed for his room. He told me where it was when, we were talking at the food court yesterday.

I knocked on his door, and waited fo him to answer.

"Just a second!" He yelled from the other side of the door.

He opened it up, and looked at me.

"Oh, hey Sonny." He said.

"Hey, can I come in?" I asked. He stepped to the side, and let me in. His room was just like ours but, it only had one bed, instead of two. _Hm, guess he lives alone. _

"So what do ya want Sonny-girl." He said, making up a nickname for me.

"Um, well about last night, I kinda ran off on you, and I just wanted to say sorry for that." I said looking up at him.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering where you went. But, no biggie." He said.

"Maybe you can repay me." He said walking towards me, with a seductive smile on his face.

I got a little scared. I barely know this guy, and he's already trying to kiss me. Or what if he wants more? _Gulp._

"R-r-repay you?" I asked sounding nervous.

"Yeah." He said seductively. He started walking towards me, I walked back. We continued this until, I was against the door, and he was pushed up against me. He reached for the door-knob, and locked it. _Uh oh, what's he going to do. _

"Um, B-brad what are you d-doing." I asked frightened. He didn't answer. I looked in his eyes, and they were dark green. Not his regular bright green but, dark. He then, forced his lips on mine. He pushed me against the door harder. I tried getting out of his grasp but, he pinned my arms against the door. I was getting scared kinda hoping Chad would come, and save me. I lifted my leg up, and kicked him with my knee in between the legs.

He let go off me, and cried out in pain. Then, he looked up at me very angry.

"You little bitch!" He screamed. I hurried to un-lock the door but, he got up, and forcefully pulled me over towards his bed, and pushed me on it. Then, he got on top of me and pinned my arms above my head.

"Your gonna pay, you little bitch." He said in a seductive/angry tone.

Where's Chad when I need him?

:.:.:.:.:

I got out of the shower, got dressed, and left the bathroom. I looked around for Sonny. _Hm, where did she go?_

I decided to look for her because, I wanted to ask her if she wanted to have lunch together. I walked around, and looked for her. First, I went to the food court, she wasn't there. I even asked a few people if they saw her, they all said no. I was starting to get nervous. _What if she's in trouble? _I was walking in the halls then, I thought I heard moans. _What the hell? _I went up to the door I heard it from. I held my ear to it and listened. "_Please stop." _That voice sounds familiar. I listened for more. "_You did it to yourself Sonny." _The man said. _Wait, Sonny?_

She must be in trouble. I tried opening the door but, it was locked. _Oh no. _I decided I needed to use my strength to knock down the door. I have to save Sonny. I walked back from the door then, used my foot and smashed into it. It flew open.

:.:.:.:.:

He started to deepened the kiss, and tried to force his tongue inside my mouth. I kept my mouth shut. Then, he pushed his lower part on me. It was erect, I moaned then, he took the opportunity to force his tongue in my mouth.

"Please stop." I moaned out again.

"You did it to yourself Sonny." He said then, forced his lips on mine again. Then, the door flew open, and it was Chad. _Thank god!_

:.:.:.:.:

Once the door opened, I saw a terrible sight. Sonny on the bed, with Brad on top of her. He had her pinned down on the bed. Clearly forcing her to kiss him, and probably force to have sex with him. They looked up at me. Sonny looked terrified, and relieved.

"Get the hell off of her man." I told Brad, looking at Sonny when I said it. He got off of her, and walked over to me with his hands in a fist. He looked really mad.

"Look dude, we were busy. You can't just barge in my room." He said with his face full of anger.

"Really? Busy huh? That's funny. You mean you were busy trying to rape Sonny." I said with anger in each word. Then, he lifted his hand and tried to punch me in my face. I missed the punch then, I punched him right in his face, causing him to fall on the floor. _That's what he gets for messing with my girl. _

"Oh Chad! I'm so glad you came!" Sonny said running up to me, and hugging me around my neck.

"No problem Sonny. I told you I didn't trust him. I knew he was just trying to hook-up with you." I said hugging her tightly back.

"Lets go back to our room." I told her taking her hand.

"Gladly." She said in a relieved tone.

Anybody who tries to mess with _my _Sonshine, messes with me.

:.:.:.:.:

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

:.:.:.:.:

I can't believe Chad saved me from Brad. He kept telling me before he was trouble but, did I listen to him? No. I have to pay Chad back somehow. He was so sweet. But, I can't believe Brad would force me into things I wouldn't be comfortable doing. I mean he forced me in his bed, I thought he was sweet, and different from the boys in Wisconsin.

Back in Wisconsin, I had some bad relationships with boys. I went out with this one guy, he was the worst of them all. His name was Derek. We went out in high school. He was two years older than me. He wanted different things that I didn't want. By saying that I mean, he wanted to sleep with me at this party he invited me to, but I refused.

**FLASHBACK**

_Derek came to my house at, 8:00 pm. I was dressed in a green tight, short dress. With, green high-heels. I thought I looked very pretty. I smiled to myself. _

_"Sonny you look really pretty." Derek said sweetly. He was so sweet. He was never mean to me. He would defend me when other kids would make fun of me. He was also captain of the football team._

_"Thanks Derek." I said giggling. _

_He kept looking over at me everyone once in a while. I got self-conscious so, I hid behind my hair with a blush on my cheeks. _

_We arrived at the party after ten minutes. Justin came over to my side, and opened the door for me. Aw, he is so sweet._

_"Thanks." I said smiling at him. _

_"No problem baby." He said smoothly._

_We walked in together. He had his hand on my lower back. Then, while we were talking to a few people, he moved his hand lower so, now it was on my ass. I felt uncomfortable. He must of noticed because, he brought his hand up. After twenty minutes into the party, he told me he was getting a drink. I told him okay, and walked around. _

_I found myself up-stairs after five minutes. I tend to look around, and walk around a lot. I was in a bedroom. The bedroom was really big, and a lot of the things were the color black. Their was a bed in the corner of the room. It was probably a king sized bed. If not, it was queen sized. Then, someone came up from behind me and covered my eyes._

_"Well, hello beautiful." Said the voice. In a seductive way. But, I knew that voice._

_"Derek?" I asked._

_"The one, and only." He said. I giggled and turned around to face him. When I turned around he forced his lips on to mine. I didn't mind but, he tasted weird. I pulled back on him. I wore a weird/disgusted face. _

_"What?" He asked annoyed. _

_"What have you been drinking?" I asked confused. _

_"Baby, I haven't drank anything." I knew he was lying because, his nose wrinkles up when he is. _

_"Don't lie to me, Derek." I said looking at him in the eyes. They looked very red, and held a bored look to them. _

_"Babe, I ain't lying." He said coming towards me, and pushing me up against the wall. I didn't mind his kisses but, this one was different. It was a hard kiss. Like, he wanted something more. I had a feeling what he wanted._

_"Derek maybe we should stop." I told him out of breath from the kiss we shared. _

_"My gosh Sonny, you always do this! When ever we get somewhere, you always stop it!" He said yelling. I got scared from his yelling. _

_"Derek, I'm j-just not ready y-yet." I stated scared from his outrage. _

_"Well, I am!" He then pushed me against the wall so hard, my head hit it, and I felt dizzy._

_"My head!" I cried, holding my head._

_"Oh shut up Sonny, your such a drama queen!" Derek said yelling at me. _

_"You know what, I'm done with you, and your drama ass!" Justin yelled walking out of the room. He didn't even look back. I felt myself losing my balance. _

_Then, everything went black. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I remember that day like it was yesterday. Brad just made it worse though. He reminded me so much of Derek, it wasn't even funny. _And, I'm a funny person._

"Sonny are you sure your okay?" Chad asked me concerned.

"Yes, because of you." I said smiling up at him. We were back in our room watching a movie called: _The Proposal. _The movie was so sweet. The people clearly started to develop feelings for each other but, of course they kept it from each other. I hate it when the characters are so clueless like that, annoys the crap out of me.

He smiled at me. We were looking at each other in the eyes. I had to be stupid, and looked in his ocean blue eyes, I got lost in them. Then, we started leaning in. His lips were almost at mine so close-

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Someone was at the door. Chad, and I opened our eyes, and looked at each other for a moment.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

The person knocked again. Chad got up but, I heard him cuss under his breath. He opened the door forcefully, he was mad; I could tell.

"Mr. Cooper? Ms. Munroe?" The person asked. It was a short women. She looked like, she was in her late twenties.

"Yes?" Chad asked confused. Then, she handed him two papers.

"Thank you?" Chad asked confused. He closed the door, and walked over to me.

"What are they?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said, handing me the paper with my name on it.

"Hm, lets read them." I said.

_Dear Sonny, _

_As you know, you will be staying at a community college for three months. This is for educational purposes. Below is your schedule for your classes. You may be wondering what supplies you will need for each class. The college you are at is a high-class college so, supplies will be provided for each student. Hope you enjoy your stay. See you in three months. _

_Signed, Mr. Condor _

After I finished reading, I looked at Chad. He finished a few moments after.

"We have to go to classes to?" He yelled in a annoyed tone.

"Uh, yeah Chad, that's the point in college. To get an education." I said obviously.

"What? I'm going to kill Mr. Condor!" He said screaming.

"No you aren't. You do and, YOUR FIRED!" I said the last part in a mimicked voice. He sighed.

"I know, I know. But, still its bad enough we have to spend a entire three months here. Now, we have to learn too!" He said getting mad again.

"Calm down Chad. Its okay, I'm here for you." I said with a smile. He calmed down after I said the last part. Then, he did something unexpected. He kissed my cheek. I was shocked, I blushed.

"W-what was that for?" I asked blushing.

"I don't know. I'm s-sorry." Chad told me looking down.

"Don't be." I said. Then, I stood on my tip-toes, and kissed his cheek too. He blushed. _Ha, I have an effect on him! _

"S-so, want to watch another movie? We have to start our first real day of college tomorrow so, we should rest up." He stated.

"Sure." I said. We watched about two more movies. I looked over at Chad, and realized he was asleep. I was watching the third movie then, I eventually fell asleep.

Right on Chad's shoulder.

:.:.:.:.:

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

:.:.:.:.:

I woke up the next morning due to my phone ringing. _Stupid phone. _My eyes were still shut, I didn't feel like getting up this early. Or whatever time it is right now. My phone kept ringing. I got mad, and reached in my pocket for it. But, I collided with hair? _What the hell?_

I looked down to find the one, and only, Sonny. Her head was in my lap, while her feet were on the other side of the couch. _Huh, how did she end up in this position?_ Oh well, its not like I'm complaining. I smiled down at her. Then, I realized my phone was still ringing. I hurried, and picked it up.

"Hello?" I whispered/yelled into the phone so, I wouldn't wake up Sonny.

"Yes, this is bank of America! We called to see if you would like to transfer to bank of America!" The recorded voice said. _You've got to be freaking kidding me. A freaking advertisement woke my out of my beauty sleep! _I hung up the phone annoyed. When I hung up I must of shook Sonny.

"Chad?" She moaned out. _Oh gosh her voice sounds so pure saying my name. _

"Shh Sonny, go back to sleep its only Monday morning." I told her trying to put her back to sleep. Then, her head shot up after a few seconds.

"Monday?" She yelled out, getting off of me. I felt cold without her.

"Yeah, so?" I said confused. What's so great about Monday?

"Chad! Today's the first day we go to classes!" She said trying to get clothes out of her suit case. Oh, that's why she must be so mad. I don't see the big deal. I mean, it's just class.

"Sonny, don't work yourself up. We won't be late we still got," I looked down at my phone for the time. I realized we didn't have much time.

"Five minutes." I said not looking up at her.

"Five minutes!" She started throwing everything out of her suit case. _Wow she must like getting to class early or something. _Then, something hit my face; _her bra._ I was standing behind her so, of course that flies into my face while she was throwing things.

"Uh, Sonny?" I said holding up her bra. _Hm, purple lacy bra. Pretty sexy for Sonny. _

"Look Chad, I don't have time for games we need to get ready." She said still looking for something. I heard her say something under her breath, something about a bra. I had a feeling she was looking for the one in my hands.

"Sonny, are you looking for this?" I said spinning the bra strap around my finger. She looked up at me. She blushed deep red.

"Em, yeah." She said walking towards me, she took it away from me, still blushing deep red.

"Chad you better get ready we probably only have like, three minutes now." She said walking to the bathroom with clothes in her hand. _Ugh stupid college. _I got my clothes, and got dressed.

When Sonny, and I were done we still had about, one minute to spare. We were clearly going to be late. We had all the same classes together. So, we made our way to geometry class. We arrived two minutes late. When we opened the door everyone stopped talking to stare at us. First day, and we already caused attention.

"Your late." The teacher stated annoyed. It was a man teacher that was fat, and bald. He kind of reminded me of Sonny's director. But, this dude is clearly obese.

"I know, we are terribly sorry sir." Sonny said acting all innocent. _Oh but she isn't, I saw her naughty side. I won't forget it either. _

"I'm sure you are. Take your seats, we were doing a partner activity. You two can be partners." He said pointing to some empty chairs in the back corner of the room. Sonny, and I partners? Hm, I could get use to this. We walked to the empty chairs.

"Looks like were buddies Munroe!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Yay." She said sarcastically.

"Now everyone, I want you, and your partner to write a 1,000 word essay on, _what is geometry._" The teacher said.

"That's so easy, it's clearly the study of shapes, and configurations." Sonny stated with no problem. _Wow hot, and smart. _

"What did you just say Munroe?" I asked whispering to her.

"Oh, nothing important." She said then, looked up at the board to copy notes down. I didn't know what we were doing because, I kept looking at Sonny. I must of been daydreaming because, the loud bell interrupted my thoughts of her.

_Stupid cute, for making me daydream about her. _I never daydream about anyone but, _the _Chad Dylan Cooper himself. We gathered the books the teacher gave us, and headed to our next class.

:.:.:.:.:

Chad, and I have been going to class, after class, the whole day. Almost every class Chad, and I ended up being partners or, had to sit next to each other. I was happy it was the end of the day, and I could finally relax. I made my way back to our room. Chad said he needed to talk to some Dawn girl about ditching her or, something like that. When I got back to my room, I opened the door to find Brad waiting in the room. He was just standing there looking at me. He had a black eye. _I'm guessing Chad caused that._

I was scared because, he tried to rape me before. What if he tries again. _Oh gosh where's Chad?_

"Hello Sonny." He spatted out my name.

"H-h-hi Brad." I stuttered. He started walking towards me, I stepped back about to make a run for it. When he kept coming at me, I turned around, and ran as fast as I could. But, I was in someones arms before I even got out the door. I looked up, and saw who it was, _Chad._

:.:.:.:.:

After Sonny, and I were done for the day. I decided I should probably talk to Dawn. The night of the party I kind of ditched her for Sonny. Don't get my wrong, Dawn is hot. But, not nearly as hot as Sonny. I mean Sonny is as hot as the sun! Get it because, her name is Sonny, and the sun is sunny. _Ha, I crack myself up._ I made my way over to her.

"Sup Dawn." I said smoothly.

"Oh hey Chaddy-bear." She said in a baby voice. _Chaddy-bear, what the hell? _

"Um, I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry from ditching you the other night. I hope we can put it behind us, and just be _friends."_ I said, not really sorry or, wanting to be her friend.

"Already forgiven." She said seductively. _What's with all these seductive women?_

"Yeah, anyways gotta-go-bye!" I said hurriedly trying to get away from the seductive weirdo.

When I got back to our room the door was opened wide. Then, someone crashed into my arms. _It was Sonny._ I looked at her, she looked scared. Then, I looked up to come face-to-face with Brad.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I demanded to know. If he laid one hand on her, I swear I'll kill him.

"What's it to you? Your not her father or, her boyfriend so, you can't control her." He said raising his voice a little. _He was right._

"Just because I'm not her boyfriend doesn't mean I won't protect her from creeps like you. You need a life if all you want to do is knock-up a innocent girl that wants nothing to do with you!" I stated to him, feeling my face turn red with anger.

"Aw is little Chaddy getting upset?" He said in a taunting tone.

"Shut up." I told him.

"And, get the hell out of my room before I beat the crap out of you." I snapped. Sonny was still in my arms. I was holding her tight to my body. She was just standing there holding me tightly.

"Fine I will, and she won't do anything with you. I tried to get it out of her. She's just a useless girl. Hell she's probably still a virgin." He said walking out of the room.

"Are you okay Sonny? Did he touch you?" I asked worried for her.

"I'm fine, and he didn't touch me." She said. "You came, and saved the day for me, again." She said smiling up at me. Her smile didn't reach her eyes like her smiles usually do. Something must be wrong. I closed the door, and led her to the couch.

"Hey, Sonny what's wrong?" I asked her quietly.

"It's just, he's right. I am useless. Guys always try to go to the next level with me but, I always stop them, and I lose a good relationship." She said on the verge of tears.

"Sonny, don't say that. You just go your own speed. Those guys should respect that. Not force you into things your not ready for." I told her looking into her chocolate eyes.

"Chad, your so sweet, you always know the right thing to say." She said hugging me. _Having her in my arms felt right._

"Chad?" She asked after a few minutes. She pulled away to look me in the eyes.

"Yeah Sonny?" I asked.

"You know what you said before, to Brad. How you would always protect me?" She asked looking at me in the eyes.

"Of course I'll always protect you Sonny. I know we aren't exactly a couple but, that doesn't mean I won't protect you." I said convincing her.

"Thank you." She said before pulling me in her arms again. _She smells so sweet. _Then, she pulled away, and looked at me. I didn't realize how close we were until now. Our faces were only a few inches apart. Then, she leaned in. So, I copied her. We both continued to lean in then, our lips met.

When our lips met, I felt a spark go off. I never felt it before. It was a great feeling. The kiss started off gently, and slow. Then, I deepened it, and it became more heated. Then, she leaned back while I got on top of her. Then, she tugged on my shirt, trying to remove it from me. I knew where this was leading.

"Sonny," I breathed out. "I don't want to force you into this."

"But Chad, I want to." Sonny said looking into my eyes. Her eyes were dark, and lustful. Just like that night of the party.

"Are you sure Sonny?" I asked again. I really wanted this. I've known her for two years now. We were both eighteen.

"Yes." That's all it took. then, she took my shirt off, and I did the same to her. Then, it leaded to the real thing.

:.:.:.:.:

One thing Chad forgot to use before this was, _protection._

:.:.:.:.:

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

:.:.:.:.:

I woke up this morning, remembering what happened yesterday. I lost my virginity to Chad Dylan Cooper last night. It was the most wonderful thing in the world. He was so careful not to hurt me. It's what you image for your _first _time.

We were on the couch cuddled up together. Both naked, and under a cover. I looked over at Chad, he was still asleep. I wanted to respect him. Today we didn't have classes because, we had a holiday break. Yeah, I know we just started yesterday. But, I guess they decided they should give us time to finish the loads of work they piled up on us. _Stupid teachers. _I got up carefully, so I didn't wake him. As I stood up, I nearly lost my balance. _Ouch! _Between my legs were so sore. I moaned out of pain. Chad woke up, _crap!_

"Sonny, what are you doing?" He asked in a husky tone, from just waking up.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you I-" I didn't know what to say. If I say I'm sore, it will boost his ego even more then, what it is. If that is _possible._

"Why are you holding you legs?" He asked, the corners of his lips were forming into a smirk. _Damn it!_

"Pfft, what are you talking about?" I said walking to the corner of the room where my clothes were laying. _How did they travel all the way over here? _

"Right," Chad said, knowing why I'm in pain.

"So, I was that good huh?" He asked, trying to pop his collar but, failing because he was shirtless, with, no collar to pop!

"Oh keep dreaming." I said. He just looked at me and smiled.

"So Sonny, what do you want for Christmas?" He asked walking over to me. He was holding my waste with his hands, and looking into my eyes.

"Nothing, I have everything I want, right here." I said getting lost in his eyes. Then, he leaned down and kissed me gently. The kiss was so gentle, it didn't even feel like I was being kissed. I wanted more then just a kiss I could barely feel so, I deepened it. After a few minutes it got more heated.

"Sonny, you really want to do this again?" Chad asked smirking, while out of breath. I smacked his arm playfully, and got fully dressed.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked innocently.

"You know I can't do it again." I said quietly.

"Why not?" He said walking towards me, trying to act clueless.

"Chad, I'm sore okay?" I said blushing bright red.

"See! I knew I was good!" He said doing a happy dance. I started giggling then, I couldn't hold it any longer; I broke down laughing so loud, someone knocked on the door to say _shut up. _

"Okay Mr. Happy, go get a shower you stink." I said holding my nose. He really didn't stink but, I just didn't want him to bring up the embarrassing topic again.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't stink!" He said smelling himself.

"Keep telling yourself that Chad." I said to him, trying to hold back a laugh. Then, he went into the bathroom mumbling words under his breath saying, how he doesn't stink. When, he got in the bathroom I decided I should call my mom. I haven't talk to her since I left.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, mom!"

_"Oh, hey sweetie! How's college?" _

"It's alright, a lot of work for the break."

_"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. That's college for you. So, how are you, and your friend?"_

"Oh, you mean Chad?"

_"Chad?" _

"Yeah, that was the person I had to go with."

_"Your staying in a room alone, with a boy?" _

"Mom, calm down. Chad's sweet, he wouldn't try anything on me." Just then Chad walked out.

"Hey Sonny, where's my clothes at?" Chad asked me. I pointed at the phone.

"_Sonny, why does he need clothes? Is he naked?" _

"No, no! Mom, he is not naked!" Chad laughed, and walked back into the bathroom.

"_Oh sweetie, I'm sorry its just, I want you to be careful. You know your at the age where your hormones act up, which causes you to get horn-"_

"Mom! Don't worry about me. Look I got to go, I'll talk to you later. Love you, bye!" Before I hung up she said,

_"Okay Sonny! Be careful, and safe!" _

Wow my mom overreacts. She always jumps to the worst. But, I did let my hormones get to me. And, that caused me to have sex! I'm only eighteen it's not my fault! Chad walked out.

"Sonny, who was that?" He asked.

"My mom! And, you just had to walk out, and say, _oh where's my clothes?"_ I started getting mad at him.

"Chill out Sonny. What does she think were sleeping together?" He laughed but, after he realized what he said, he shut up immediately.

"Look, I know what we did was something special...but, we can't tell anyone it happened. Okay?" I said.

"Of course Sonny. No one needs to know. We left no evidence of it anyways." Chad stated.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

:.:.:.:.:

Sonny, and I finished college about a week ago. Sonny has been acting really different. I mean, I asked her to be my girlfriend after the next day of that wonderful night. I remember every detail. Sonny, and I had sex. To be honest, it was my first time. I know, I know, CDC never having sex. It's just I never loved a girl, to actually do it with her. I mean, it's called making _love_, you make _love_ to that person, that you love. I for sure knew I, Chad Dylan Cooper _love _Sonny Munroe. But, she's been really moody lately. Like, one minute she's all happy, the next she's mad then, she gets sad. It's like it changes every two minutes! But, I won't complain she's the girl I love; and I'll deal with it.

I was headed towards her dressing room to see what _my little Sonshine _was up to.

:.:.:.:.:

I don't know what's wrong with me. It just came on all of the sudden. I've been more hungry then usual, I've been very moody. I cry over the stupidest things. So, I decided I should ask Tawni.

"Tawni, have you noticed me acting different?" I asked. She was of course starring at herself in the mirror. It's like she's dating herself. It's kind of creeps me out when, she talks to herself saying stuff like, _'Oh I could just marry you, You are the must prettiest girl in the world!'_

"Yeah, you have been having a lot of mood swings. Is Chad making you moody already?" She asked turning around to look at me. She hasn't really been paying attention to me lately but, when she looked at me up, and down her face turned pale.

"Sonny, you gained weight!" She yelled. What? I was never fat. Well, except when I was little. Only because, I ate all those cookies when I was a blossom scout.

"I have?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" Then, a smile crept up on her face.

"Sonny, have you, and Chad slept together yet?" She asked me.

What the heck? Why would I tell her it's personal.

"Uh, why do you care?" I asked, my face was turning pink. She gasped so loud I thought she snorted like a pig.

"Sonny!" She yelled.

"Your not as innocent as everyone says you are!" She stated.

"What? How do you even know I slept with him?" I asked confused.

"I can see it in your eyes. Plus I might know why you gained weight, and why your so moody." She said looking at her nails.

"Oh yeah, why?" I said challenging her.

"Simple, your pregnant." She said looking up at me. Pregnant? How is that possible. The only time I did it was in college with Chad. I mean he used protection. _Right?_

"Tawni, Tawni, Tawni, your wrong." I said.

"Fine, don't believe me. I'm always right, and pretty!" She stated happy.

"But, you should go to the drug store to get a test anyway." She said looking at me in the eyes again.

"Uh, okay." I said feeling uncomfortable. Then, Chad walked in the room.

"Hey Sonshine!" He said coming up to me giving me a peck on the lips.

"Ew! I don't need to see that!" Tawni screamed.

"Then, why don't you show yourself to the door?" Chad said.

"You jerk! But, I will because, I want a fro-yo anyways!" She said walking out of the room.

"Oh, and Sonny, you might want to do what I said. Just to be sure." She said then, walked away.

"What did she want you to do Sonshine?" Chad asked.

"O-o-oh, uh, nothing!" I said stuttering.

"You okay Sonny? Your a little warm." Chad said. Aw he is so sweet.

"I'm fine! Just a little tired maybe you should go, don't want to get you sick or anything!" I said pushing him towards the door.

"Sonny, are you hiding something from me? Your acting a little strange." Chad said looking at me with those ocean blue eyes.

"Pfft, of course not!" I said waving a hand in the air.

"Okay love-you-bye!" I said, pushing him out the door, and closing it shut.

_What am I suppose to do? What if Tawni is right. _

:.:.:.:.:

Okay, now Sonny is definitely hiding something. She would barely look at me, and she pushed me out of her dressing room. What's wrong with her? I decided I should let it go, and leave her alone. If she loves me, she will tell me.

_Right?_

:.:.:.:.:

**REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

:.:.:.:.:

I decided I should do what Tawni told me yesterday. She told me to get a pregnancy test just in case that was the reason to my problems.

I was at the drug store in a blond wig, with black baggy pants, and a black shirt. It wouldn't be good if someone saw me at the drug store, buying a pregnancy test, would it? I bought three pregnancy tests just to be sure on the answer. I drove back to the studio, and went straight to the bathroom. I took all three tests, and waited five minutes to see the answers.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Sonny, are you in here?" Chad said on the other side. _Crap!_

"Uh, yeah! Just taking care of... some business." I said. _Oh that sounds real nice. Especially telling it to your boyfriend. _

"Oh, uh okay. I'll just be waiting for you out here." He said. I heard his feet walking away from the door.

My timer went off so, I looked at all the tests. They all had the same exact answer.

:.:.:.:.:

I was sitting on Sonny's leopard couch, waiting for her to get done with her _business. _I wanted to see what has been wrong with her. I don't want _my _Sonshine to be gloomy. I heard Sonny doing something on the other side of the door. Then, she opened it. She was wearing all black for some reason.

"Hey." Was all she told me. She seemed distracted.

"Hey." I said walking up to her.

"What's wrong Sonshine?" I asked quietly. She didn't look at my face, she looked everywhere else but at my face.

"N-nothing." She said looking down. I thought I saw a tear escape from her eye. I lifted her chin up so, she could look me in the eyes.

"Sonny, you know you can tell me anything, right?" I told her. She could tell me anything. No matter what it is.

"I k-know Chad." She said starting to cry. I pulled her to my chest giving her a hug. She cried all over my white shirt I was wearing. I didn't mind at all. But, what has her so upset. We stayed in each others arms until Blondie came in.

"What's wrong Sonny!" Blondie said running up to Sonny. Sonny kept crying, she didn't say anything.

"What did you do to her Chad?" Blondie asked.

"Why are you accusing me? I didn't do a thing to her!" I yelled.

"Yes you did! You got her fucking pregnant probably!" Blondie yelled then, slapped her hand to her mouth.

_What? _

"P-pregnant?" I asked, I could barely work a word out. Blondie didn't say anything so, I turned to Sonny.

"Sonny, is that t-true?" I asked. She looked up a me. Her eyes were red, and glassy looking.

"C-c-chad I'm so, so, so, s-sorry!" Sonny cried out. I couldn't blame her for this. I mean we both caused this. I took her in my arms, and hugged her.

"C-chad, what are w-we going to d-d-do?" Sonny whispered in my chest.

"I don't know but, I'll always be here for you." I told her. I would never leave her, like some men would do because, they chicken out.

"I guess I'll be going now. Talk to you later Sonny." Blondie said running out.

"Sonny, how long have you known?" I asked her.

"I just found out. In the bathroom. That's what I was doing, taking the tests." She said calming down a little.

"Are you sure it was positive?" I asked because, sometimes those damn things lie to you.

"I took three Chad. They all said positive." Sonny told me.

"Oh." Wow, three positives?

"Chad, I have to tell my mom. I don't know what to say, she doesn't even know I had sex! She's going to be so disappointed in me." Sonny said sitting down on the orange couch. I sat down next to her.

"Sonny, she will understand. But, the longer you wait to tell her, the more upset she will be." I said quietly.

"Your right. I'll tell her tonight." She said putting her head on my shoulder.

"Well, its getting late, its already 6:48. I can give you a ride home?" I asked.

"Sure, let me just get my purse." She got up to get her purse, and we headed to my car, and went to her apartment.

We arrived at 7:07. I wondered if I should be with her when she tells her mom?

"Hey Sonny?" I asked.

"Hm?" She asked with her eyes shut.

"Do you want me to be with you when you tell your mom? You know so, we can do it together?" I asked.

"Oh no Chad, no need. She will probably be to pissed anyways she would kill anyone who she can get to. And, she would go after you because, I'm pregnant." She said.

"Are you sure Sonny?" I asked again.

"Didn't I say you don't need to come the first time?" She snapped. _Mood swings._

"Okay, sorry." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry for snapping Chad. I'm just stressed out. A lot to deal with in one day. I'll see you tomorrow." She said. She kissed me, and went in her apartment. I guess I'll call her later to see how her mom took it.

I drove home to my place. I live about twenty minutes from Sonny's apartment. I also live alone. My parents travel all the time so, they are never home. I don't mind, I've always lived alone before. Why let it effect me now?

:.:.:.:.:

When I went into my apartment I looked around for my mom.

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled.

"Calm down Sonny I'm right in here." My mom said from the living room.

"Sorry." I said.

"Listen mom, we need to talk." I said, walking towards the couch to sit next to her.

"Sure honey, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Well, I uh, I took something today." I said afraid to break the news. Its not easy telling your mom, _'oh I had sex, and because of that I have a growing baby inside me!'_

"Honey are you taking drugs?" My mom said started to raise her voice at me. _Wait drugs? _

"No! Mom, why would I do that?" I said trying to calm her down.

"Then, what did you take?" She asked. Oh no, here it comes.

"I-I took a-a-a pregnancy test." I choked out. The room went dead silent. I hate silence, it's like death.

"Why would you need to do that Alison?" She asked using my first name. Uh oh, she only uses my first name when I'm in trouble.

"Because, I had sex, and I had signs of being pregnant." I said quietly.

"When, and, who?" She asked.

"I had it, when I was in college, and to who was...Chad." I said Chad's name so low I don't think she heard me.

"Damn it, I knew he was trouble!" She yelled.

"Mom, no. I told him I wanted it, if you need to blame someone, blame me." I said defending Chad. He better pay me back.

"Why Sonny?" She asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know mom. I guess because, _I love him."_ I told her. She just nodded, and pulled me into a hug.

"We all make mistakes honey." My mom said still hugging me.

"Why don't you get some rest, and go to sleep." I nodded, and walked to my room.

Then, after three minutes in my room, my phone rang.

_Chad, _it read.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Sonshine, how are you holding up?"_

"Pretty good, my mom took it bad at first but, then she told me we all make mistakes."

_"That's good Sonny. See I told you, you would be fine." _

"I know, I know, I'm going to get off I'm tired. Love you."

_"I love you too Sonshine, and don't you forget it." _

I hung up the phone with a smile on my face. Then I thought,

_How are Chad, and I going to raise this baby if we live 10 miles away from each other, in different homes?_

:.:.:.:.:

**REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

:.:.:.:.:

I woke up the next morning due to morning sickness. I ran into the bathroom when I felt the vomit coming up. I must of woke my mom up because, she came in the bathroom to hold my hair back. She may overreact over little things but, she took this well. And, she is actually helping me out.

When I finished, I went back in my room, deciding to get dressed. Because I gained weight, not many clothes fit me well. Then, I thought how was I suppose to do So Random when I'm pregnant. Only one thing I have to do, _tell Marshall. _I didn't want to tell him I was pregnant so, maybe I could leave a few months with, the _sick leave._

After I got dressed, I called Chad to give me a ride. He said he was on his way.

"Honey, are you sure you can go to work today?" My mom asked for the third time.

"Yes mother, for the third time I'm not dying, I'm just pregnant." I said annoyed.

"Don't use that tone with me young lady." She said pointing a finger at me. I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking. _Hm, I guess I am acting kind of moody. _When Chad arrived, I hugged my mom bye, and headed for Chad's car.

:.:.:.:.:

I picked Sonny up to give her a ride to the studio. But, I was kind of distracted because, I thought about living issues. I want to help Sonny through her pregnancy so, maybe she can move in with me. If her mom will let her.

"Hey Chad." Sonny said giving me a peck on the lips.

"Hey Sonshine." I said.

We drove to the studio in silence. It wasn't awkward though, it was a peaceful silence. When we got in the parking lot, Sonny turned to look at me after I turned the car off.

"So, today I have to tell Marshall I need a sick leave." Sonny said.

"Why so soon?" I asked.

"Chad, take a look at me. I'm getting fat, and soon the parents, and kids who watch So Random will see a difference in me." Sonny stated. She doesn't look fat. _She looks pretty hot to me._

"Sonny, I think you look hot." I told her taking her hand.

"Chad, can you stop flirting for a minute, and listen to me?" Sonny said getting mad.

"Sorry, its just your not fat to me. Your beautiful just the way you are." I said smiling at her. She smiled, and leaned in to kiss me. The kiss lasted for a few minutes then, she pulled away.

"Better get going, talk to you later." Sonny said, getting out of the car.

I got out too, and walked to my set to start my day of work too.

:.:.:.:.:

I was walking to Marshalls' office to get my sick leave. When I arrived I knocked on his door, and he told me to come in.

"Hey Marshall." I said walking in, and sat in a chair.

"Hi Sonny, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just wanted to know if I could have the sick leave, I'm not going to be coming here for a few months." I said.

"Why, what's your sickness?" He asked. Of course he asks me that.

"I uh, I, I have the swine flu!" I said coughing.

"Oh okay the, you better get home to rest. Don't want you to get everyone else sick." Marshall told me.

"Thank you Marshall." I said walking out of his office.

As I was walking to my dressing room I ran into someone. I looked up, and saw the one person I always walk into. _Chad._

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Sonny! Are you okay?" Chad said worried.

"Chad, I'm fine!" I told him.

"Good, didn't want to hurt the baby." He said.

"Good because, It's fine." I said smiling.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So, see you later?" Chad asked

"Of course but, I want to talk to you later. Maybe we can go to your house?" I asked. I wanted to talk to him about living arrangements.

"Sure, see you later." Chad said, kissing me on my lips then, he walked towards Mackenzie Falls' set.

When I got to my dressing room, Tawni was looking at herself in the mirror. _Figures._

"Hey Tawni!" I said.

"Oh hey Sonny. Why are you here, aren't you pregnant?" She asked.

"Yeah, I had to come in today to get my sick leave." I told her.

"Aw Sonny, I'm going to miss you. We need to keep in touch." She said walking up to me to embrace me in a hug.

"Totally Tawni." I said.

:.:.:.:.:

It was 7:00 so, I was headed for Sonnys' dressing room. I walked in, and she was on the couch.

"Hey Sonny, ready to go?" I asked.

"Hey Chad, and yeah." She said getting up to walk with me to my car.

"So, my house?" I asked once we were in the car.

"Yep." She said popping the 'p'.

We got to my house so, we both got out, and walked to the door. Sonny knew I lived alone because, she's been to my house before, and asked me where they were. So, I had to explain that they traveled a lot.

Once we were both inside, she took off her coat, and shoes. I did the same as her. We both walked over to the couch to sit down.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked her.

"Well its about the baby. See, I was thinking about where we live last night. Well, we both want to raise this baby together so, I didn't know how we are going to do that if we live 10 miles apart." She said.

"You can move in here with me." I blurted out.

"Really?" She asked smiling.

"Well, yeah. I live alone so, it would work out." I told her.

"That's a great idea but, what about my mom?" She asked a little disappointed.

"Sonny, you are 18. Your a legal adult to decide without your moms approval." I told her.

"Your right!" She said getting happy again.

"Thanks so much Chad." Sonny said hugging me. I pulled her back, and pulled her chin up, and gave her a romantic kiss. I deepened the kiss, and nibbled on her bottom lip begging for a entrance in her mouth. It caused a moan out of her, which caused her to open her mouth. I smirked against her lips.

After a while Sonny, and I parted. I smiled at her, and she returned it.

"Why don't you call your mom, and ask if you can spend the night at Blondie's house?" I asked her.

"But I'm at your house, and I would be lying." She faked gasped.

"That's the point. Don't you want some extra lip-locking-action with CDC?" I asked popping my collar.

"Well, how can I say no to your adorable face." She said pulling out her phone. I smiled to myself.

_I always get my way. _

:.:.:.:.:

**REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

:.:.:.:.:

I slept over Chad's house yesterday, for the first time. It's so quiet there. I'm glad we talked about me living with him. He must get really lonely. So, right now we are both in his car driving to my house. My mom doesn't know I stayed at Chad's house. She thought I stayed with Tawni. So, its best not I tell her I stayed at his house for mine, and Chad's sake of life. We arrived at my house, both got out, and walked into the house.

"Mom you here?" I yelled out for her.

"Yeah honey, I'm coming!" She yelled from the kitchen. She came out, and when she saw Chad, she didn't look pleased. She put on a fake smile though.

"What a pleasant surprise! Hello Chad, _darling."_ She spat out his name.

"Mom," I said looking at her with a glare. Oh if looks could kill, she'd be dead.

"Sorry." She said quietly.

"Hello Connie." Chad said with a signature smile. My mom just nodded her head.

"So mom, we need to talk." I said walking towards the couch in the living room.

"Sure, what's up sweetie?" My mom asked sitting down with me. Chad sat on the other side of me.

"It's about the baby." I said, she let out a breath.

"Continue." She said.

"Well, Chad, and I have been talking. And we think for the babys' sake, I should move in with him." I said.

"Sonny, look I know you love Chad, and he loves you but, living together, by yourselves is a big responsibility." She said.

"Ms. Munroe, don't worry I make plenty of money to support us both. And, I live on my own, heck I've always have. So, I am plenty responsible, and so is your daughter." Chad said looking at me with a smile. I smiled back.

"Okay." My mom said letting out a breath. _Wait, okay?_

"Did you just say okay?" I said clearly not hearing her right. She would never go for this.

"Sonny, I trust you with him. Even though I know that, _things _will happen since your both teenagers. I do trust your responsible enough to take care of yourself. You are eighteen now anyways, you would of moved out eventually anyway." My mom said, calmly as ever. _Wow, is she on drugs?_

I was so shocked after hearing her say that, I couldn't talk. She would of never said yes to me back in Wisconsin. Since I wouldn't talk, Chad took my place.

"Thank you for understanding Ms. Munroe. I will make sure to keep an eye on Sonny 24/7 because, she is _my _responsibility too, now." Chad said. I could tell he was holding a happy dance in by his face expression. He must be shocked my mom said yes too. But, I could tell he was ready to jump for joy.

"Thank you Chad. I trust you with my daughter, even though I did before, and it caused her to get pregnant." My mom said to Chad. Chad shifted around in his seat, clearly getting uncomfortable by my mom's glare.

"Okay well, I guess I'll pack my bags. Chad come with me." I said in a rush so, my mom wouldn't attack Chad. I grabbed his hand, and pulled him to my room.

:.:.:.:.:

Sonny was pulling my hand so hard, I thought my hand would be ripped off my arm. When we got to her room she shut the door. Then, she turned to me and smiled so big. I returned it. I couldn't help but break down into a happy dance. Yes, it was embarrassing but, Sonny has seen me do it before.

"Chad, we did it! I get to live with you isn't this awesome!?" Sonny said delighted. I smiled, and pulled her into a hug.

"Yes Sonshine! Now I get to sleep at night, with you by my side, and when I wake up, I can turn over to see you." I told her still hugging her.

"What makes you think I'm going to be sleeping in the same bed as you?" Sonny told me pulling away from my embrace. _Gasp!_

"B-b-but," I didn't know what to say.

"Chad, I'm just kidding!" Sonny laughed out.

"You should of seen your face!" Sonny said chuckling. She kept laughing, I did the one thing I know how to shut her up. I pulled her close, and gave her a kiss. She pulled me over to her bed, and laid down. I got on top of her, and we continued kissing. Then, of course someone walked in on us. And, not just anyone, Sonny's mom.

"Ahem," Sonny's mom said clearing her throat. Sonny, and I stopped kissing, and looked at her mom. She wore the meanest face ever. And, our position didn't help. Me, on top of her pinning her arms down, and her grabbing my ass. Yes, she grabbed my ass in the process. She once told me, my ass is one of my hottest features that she loved.

I quickly got off of her, and stood up. Sonny got up, and stood next to me.

"I was just going to tell you," Sonny's mom pointed to Sonny. "That, Tawni called, and asked for you to call her back. I told her you were busy packing but, apparently that wasn't what you were busy with." She finished with a glare at me. _Why do people always glare at me, and assume it's my fault?!_

"Oh uh, sorry mom we just uh, got distracted. And, I will uh, call Tawni back later." Sonny finished awkwardly. I stayed quiet. I felt guilty even though Sonny was the one to drag me to her bed.

"Uh huh. Well, why don't you actually start packing. I'm sure since you will be living together you'll have plenty of time to make-out." She said.

"Yes mom." Sonny said. Sonny's mom walked out of the door. Sonny walked over to it to shut it all the way.

"Awkward much?" Sonny asked with a force smile.

"Ha ha, yeah...awkward." I said awkwardly.

"Well, lets get started with packing." Sonny said.

"Yes, lets." I told her.

Sonny, and I are at my house now. Well, I should say _our _house. We are on the couch watching a lame romantic movie that, Sonny picked out.

It ended five minutes later so, Sonny stood up, and stretched revealing a baby bump. I stared at it. There was a growing baby made by me, in her stomach I'm so proud of myself. It's like a mini me! I got up, and walked over to her. I got on one knee, and felt her stomach. Sonny looked uncomfortable.

"Hello mini me! I hope your a boy! Then we can name you Chad Dylan Cooper Jr!" I said rubbing her stomach in circles.

"Yeah right Chad! We are not naming the baby Chad Dylan Cooper if it's a boy." Sonny said laughing.

"Why not! My name is awesome, and a awesome baby deserves a awesome name!" I said defending myself.

"Yeah right your name isn't awesome." Sonny said laughing. I stood up looking into her eyes.

"It's not huh?" I said getting closer to her face.

"Nope! Besides if it's a boy we could name it Zac!" Sonny said cheerfully.

"Oh hell no! I'm not having a mini Zac Efron running around the house!" I told her.

"Fine but, I don't want to have a mini Chad Dylan Cooper Jr running around the house either." Sonny said.

"Well, then what's another name you have for a boy?" I asked her.

"Well, I like Jake." Sonny told me.

"That's a good name. As long as none of your ex boyfriends' names were that." I said.

"Of course not Chad." Sonny said giving me a kiss.

"Oh! But, what if its a girl; what would we name it?" Sonny asked.

"Well, I like Jessica." I told her truthfully.

"Jessica could work." Sonny said thinking about it.

"Cool so, those are the names?" I asked.

"What about middle names silly!" Sonny said slapping my arm lightly.

"Easy, Dylan." I told her with a smirk.

"Very funny, now really what's a good one for a boy?" Sonny asked me.

:.:.:.:.:

Chad keeps thinking we are going to name our child after him.

"For a boy, what about...Lee?" Chad asked. _Lee, that's short, and sweet._

"I like it!" I told him getting happy.

"Oh, and for a girl, how about Ann, it's short and simple." I asked.

"Sure. so, it's settled, Jake Lee, and Jessica Ann." Chad said.

"Perfect." I said giving him a kiss.

"Chad, lets go to bed I'm tired." I told him. I wasn't really tired I just wanted to cuddle with him.

"Sure follow me." Chad said taking my hand leading me to his room.

:.:.:.:.:

I was leading Sonny to my room. We just discussed baby names. I know, it's kinda early but, it's never _to _early.

Sonny, and I got in our pajama's, and went to lay down.

"Goodnight Chad." Sonny said, giving me one last kiss then, cuddled up into me.

"Sweet dreams Sonshine." I said, pulling her close to my body.

_And, it felt so right to have her in my arms._

:.:.:.:.:

**REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

:.:.:.:.:

So, I've known I'm pregnant for, four months now. So, in total I'm seven months long. Chad, and I have been stressed out because, everyday he has to go to work, and I get all emotional because, I'm alone by myself. I know it's not Chad's fault but, his house is big. I don't know how he could stand being by himself. Chad was at work right now. He should be home in a few hours. I was sitting on the couch watching t.v. then, the doorbell rang. _Hm, no one ever visits Chad while he is gone._

I got up to get it, and as soon as I opened the door I saw someone I didn't want to see ever again.

_Brad._

"Well hello baby." He said inviting himself in. I was to scared to talk or move.

"Uh hello, say something." He said getting annoyed.

"B-brad what are you doing here, how did you find out where I lived?" I asked trying to keep clam for the baby's sake.

"Well, I did a little research on my Sonny-girl." He said looking at me. His eyes went down to my stomach, and widened.

"What the hell, are you pregnant or been getting into the sweets?" He said staring at my huge stomach.

"That's none of your business, now I ask, can you kindly leave." I said pulling my sweater I'm wearing closer to my body.

"But baby, I just got here. Don't I at least get a welcome back kiss?" He said walking towards me. I backed up. _Oh no not again. Where's my hero Chad._

"Come on Sonny, gimme just one little kiss." He said sounding seductive.

"Brad, I'm in a relationship right now so, I ask again, kindly leave." I said backing away. I backed right into the couch so, I landed on it. Brad played a smirk on his face, and continued towards the couch where I was laying down pretty much.

"Oh, he doesn't have to know. It can be our dirty little secret." He said now at the couch.

"Brad I said no." I said in a whisper I didn't want him to get mad, and hurt the baby. Then, he ignored me, and pinned my down once again. He forced his lips on mine roughly. He then, forced his tongue inside my mouth. Then, he pulled down my pants so, now I was only in my panties.

"I'm going to pleasure you baby. You'll thank me after I show you true magic." He said. _Oh god, I don't want to have sex with anyone but, Chad!_

"Brad please stop, please." I begged.

"Come on Sonny, don't be such a drama queen." The words that left his mouth made me think about Derek. That's what he called me when I said I didn't want to have sex with him.

"Don't fucking call my that!" I yelled then, got out from under him, and ran upstairs. On the way up the stairs I fell.

"Ow!" I cried. I was in so much pain. _I lost the baby, I lost the baby. _I kept thinking while gripping my stomach.

"Help me." I whispered before I blacked out.

:.:.:.:.:

Oh no. I just wanted to have fun with the damn girl, and now she's passed out. Oh well, not my problem that's what she fucking gets for turning down my awesomeness. I walked out of the house.

:.:.:.:.:

I have been trying to call Sonny for fifteen minutes now. She still hasn't answered. So, I increased my speed to our house. When, I opened the door I nearly passed out. There was Sonny, on the stairs with blood everywhere, and her passed out.

"Sonny!" I cried running up to her. _Oh my gosh, my Sonshine, the baby! _

"Shit!" I yelled pulling out my cell to dial 9-1-1.

"Hello 9-1-1 what's your emergency." The lady said.

"Yes I need help, my girlfriend she's pregnant and, she's passed out, and blood is everywhere!" I said quickly.

"Please send help fast, Please!" I begged.

"Okay sir, we'll track the call please stay by her side. Help is on the way, they will arrive shortly." The lady said.

"Thanks." I said, and hung up.

What happened to Sonny? Why did she rush up the stairs? I looked around to find any clues to why she was in such a rush. Then, I saw a jacket. And, that sure as hell wasn't my jacket. I walked over to the jacket. It was black, and looked cheep. I dug in the pockets, and found a piece of paper. I unfolded it, and read it.

_"Brad, my man, we had so much fun in college. You told me you scored with some chick named Sonny! Way to go man! Listen, we should celebrate later I'll have a party, and your invited! We will get so wasted, we won't know what happened the next morning! Give me a call man."_

Brad, that name sounded familiar. Oh hell no. That fucking asshole came to my house, and fucked Sonny up! I looked over at Sonny, and saw her pants were low, like they had just been thrown on.

_That asshole better not of touched Sonny. I will kill him with my bare hands._ I walked back over to Sonny, and heard sirens going off.

Paramedics put her on the stretcher, and carried her off. I sat with her in the back of the ambulance, and held her hand.

_"_Don't worry Sonny, I'll find Brad, and make him pay. He will never come near you again. Never." I told her kissing her forehead.

We arrived at the hospital, and they took Sonny away. I stayed by her side, until they had to treat her. I was forced to wait in the waiting room.

After an hour the doctor came out.

"Ms. Munroe." He called out, I jumped up, and ran to him.

"How's Sonny? Is she okay? How's the baby?" I asked quickly.

"Sonny is fine. She is still sleeping from the medication we had to give her. She lost a lot of blood, you are very lucky she is okay." The doctor said.

"And, the baby?" I asked getting scared.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cooper. But, _one_ baby died." He said sadly. I was on the verge of tears. But, then I realized he said _one_.

"I'm sorry doctor but, you said _one_ baby died. Their was only _one_ baby." I said confused.

"Oh you didn't know? You were having _twins_!" He said.

"But, the baby girl didn't make it." He said sadly.

"So, what's the other gender?" I asked.

"A healthy baby boy." He said smiling at me.

I'm getting a boy? I'm getting a boy! I was so happy right now I could kiss the doctor. But, he's a man, and that would be really gross. But, a boy, wow, I can't believe it I've always wanted a boy.

"Can I see her doctor." I asked him.

"Yes, right this way." He led me towards a room then, I saw my girlfriend. She looked so pale, and lifeless.

"She should awake soon, you can have a seat next to her." The doctor said, leaving the room.

I took a seat next to her, and held her hand. _I wonder if she knew she was having twins._ Did she not tell me because, she thought I'd be scared? Well I wouldn't I would be even happier.

Two hours past, and Sonny squeezed my hand a little to stir me awake. I bolted up to look at her.

"Chad?" She said in a husky tone.

"I'm right here Sonshine." I told her squeezing her hand to let her know I was right there.

"How are the babies?" She asked me. _Babies? So, she did know._

"I'm sorry Sonny but, the baby girl died. But, we still have little Jake Lee." I told her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Chad, I was just scared you'd run off, and leave me alone to fend for myself." She said crying.

"Sonshine don't get yourself worked-up. Plus I would never leave you. Your my soul mate, your my always, and forever." I told her stroking her hair back.

"I love you Chad." Said told me.

"I love you Sonshine, now get some rest so we can get home as soon as possible."

I really love Sonny. I don't know what I would do if something terrible happened to her again. It pained my to even think that way. Now, I knew I wanted to do something to show my love for her, and to make her mine forever. So, as soon as she leaves this hospital, I'm going to do something you would never expect CDC would ever be doing.

_I'm going to propose._

:.:.:.:.:

**REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

:.:.:.:.:

Today Sonny gets out of the hospital. I've been planning how to propose to Sonny. So, I was going to take her to the beach for a date. Then, when the sun is setting, I'm going to propose with my grandmothers diamond ring. I was really close to my grandmother when I was younger. She gave me the ring before she died telling me to give it to the love of my life. And, Sonny fits in that category.

Sonny was getting dressed. I was starring at her but, she didn't care I saw her naked because, duh I saw it all before. By the way she is way sexy with that baby bump.

"Chad! I know you love me but, don't stare at me that way. Your making me self-conscious." Sonny whined.

"Sonny, don't be. Your the most beautiful girl I ever laid my eyes on." I told her giving her a kiss.

"Chad, don't spoil me." Sonny said kissing me more. I guess because, of her hormones she deepened the kiss.

"Sonny if you don't stop it, I'm going to take you down right here on this hospital bed." She was already making some _issues _come back.

"Aw, Chad come on. It's been awhile." Sonny whispered in my ear. _Damn she's going to kill me._

"Sonny, please stop torturing me. We can continue at home later." I told her. Then, her being hormonal pressed her lower half against mine. I groaned, and she smirked.

"You like that huh?" Sonny said. Wow what's with her, now she is being seductive. Not that I'm complaining.

"Come on Sonny, I have a surprise for you later let's get you home so, we can get you in some clothes to match the theme." I told her pulling her off me.

"Fine." She said.

"Fine." I said smirking.

"Good."

"Good."

"So, are we good?" She asked.

"Oh we're so good." I told her.

So, we are at our house now. I still love saying that, _our house._ I'm picking out clothes for Sonny. I picked her a blue bikini with white hearts on it, and a blue dress/cover up. She put it on, and looked hot as always.

"Chad, I look stupid wearing a bikini when I'm pregnant!" Sonny whined.

"No you don't, you look extra hot." I told her.

She giggled.

"So, where are you taking me Chaddy." She said using my annoying nickname but, I'm fine with it only if she calls me it and, not someone else.

"Nope! It's a surprise." I told her.

"Okay, okay."

I put a blindfold over her eyes, and picked her up bridal style.

"Chad! What are you doing your going to break your back!" Sonny shouted playfully.

"Sonshine, I am strong enough to pick up ten of you." I told her.

"Sure." She said sarcastically.

I put her in my car, and drove to the private beach I rented out for the night. When I got there I took out all the bags, and put it around my arm, and picked her up again. I went to the middle of the beach, and set up the picnic. It looked great but, why wouldn't it? It's by Chad Dylan Cooper.

It was a red, and white checker pattern blanket. A basket full of sandwiches, and red rose petals around the whole thing. It looked really romantic.

"Chad, can I take the blindfold off yet?" Sonny asked getting impatient.

"Yes." I told her.

She took it off, and looked at the picnic. She gasped, and put a hand to her heart.

"Chad it's beautiful!" She said giving me a hug.

"Only for the best." I told her giving her a kiss.

We ate while talking, and laughing the whole time. When, we were both done I knew it was time. the sun was setting, and the water was splashing little waves.

"Sonny, you know I love you right." I told her, pulling her up to stand with me.

"Of course, and I love you too." She told me.

"Sonny, you are one of a kind. I never thought I would meet anyone like you. You are beautiful, kind, funny, amazing, and so many more words that can't be explained. You are my life. If something would happen to you, I think I would actually kill myself to be with you. But, I will always protect you so, that won't happen. You are the love of my life, my soul mate, and of course my always, and forever." I got down on one knee. Sonny looked shocked.

"Alison Sonny Munroe, will you marry me?" I asked pulling open the box to reveal a big diamond ring.

She gasped, and pulled her hand to her mouth. She started to cry.

"Yes. Yes! YES!" She cried out. I pulled her into a hug then, kissed her with all the passion I had. Then, I put the ring on her finger.

"Chad, it's beautiful. I love you so much! And, your my always, and forever too." She said crying. I hope that's happy tears. She must of read my mind.

"Happy tears." She said kissing me again.

"Let's go for a swim Sonny." I told her taking her hand, and led her to the water.

"Okay Chad!" She said laughing.

We got to the water, and we played around. Then, I pulled her to me to give her a kiss. The kiss was amazing. I slid my tongue in her mouth, and we had a battle with our tongues. I won of course. Then, it was getting dark so, I decided we should get home.

"Sonny, let's get home. It's getting dark." I told her leading her out of the water.

We got home, and she attacked me with kisses. I didn't decline any of them. Then, she led me to the couch, and pushed me down on it, and got on top of me. She started to pulled off her cover up. Then, she took off my shirt.

"Sonny, you sure you want to do this? You are seven months pregnant won't it hurt you?" I asked.

"It won't hurt me when, I'm going to enjoy it." She said in a husky voice.

Then, she took off her top, and I pulled off my shorts. After we were both naked, I entered her. And, you know what happens after that.

When we finished, she rolled over to me, and looked at me.

"Chad, I love you so much. I'm sorry we don't have little Jessica with us anymore." She said sadly.

"Sonny, don't you worry about it. I'm going to make Brad pay for what he did. But, what did he do to you?" I asked.

"Well, I was sitting on the couch, and he came, and then I accidentally backed into the couch, and fell on it, and he started to kiss me. Then, he pulled down my pants, and said he was going to show me real magic, or something like that." Sonny said disgusted.

That asshole forced Sonny into having sex with him again? Oh he is going to get it.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here Sonny. Don't worry Sonshine, I'm going to pay Brad a little visit tomorrow." I told her.

"Okay but Chad, you know how we are engaged now?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, and I'm the happiest man alive because of it." I said proudly.

"Well, how do you think my mom will react when, she comes back from her visit to Wisconsin?" Sonny asked.

"Don't worry Sonshine, I'll take care of all your problems. Get some rest we have a big day tomorrow." I told her.

"Okay Chad, love you." She said then, rolled over.

"Love you too." I said.

Then, I thought of Brad: the asshole half of the night to what I should do to him.

_But, whatever it is, I'll sure remember he cost me my baby girl._

:.:.:.:.:

**REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

:.:.:.:.:

I woke up the next morning in sweats. I had a nightmare that Brad killed Chad, and raped me. It was horrible. I looked over to see Chad sound asleep next to me. He told me last night he was going to make Brad pay for killing my baby. I found out I was having twins a week ago. I was going to tell Chad but, I was to scared he wouldn't want it. So, I decided to wait. But, now I lost my baby girl. I really wanted a girl, and Chad said he didn't mind which one he wanted but, still. Poor Jessica Ann.

I got up to get a pickle with mustard on it. I know, gross but, you eat gross stuff when your pregnant. the baby wants, what the baby wants.

I walked downstairs, and got my pickle with the mustard. I was sitting on the bar stool looking around the kitchen. A few minutes later I heard footsteps, I turned around to see Chad.

"Morning Sonshine." Chad said giving me a smile.

"Hey Chad." I said standing up to give him a kiss.

"So, today I want you to rest up. I'm going to call Tawni so you to can catch up." Chad told me.

"Okay sweetie." I said.

"By the way, where are you going?" I asked.

"To Brad's house." He spat out the name Brad.

"How do you know where he lives?" I asked.

"I got my agent to look up his address." He said.

"Okay, I'm going to get dressed so, I can see Tawni properly." I said giving him another kiss then, walking back upstairs to get dressed.

:.:.:.:.:

I went to get dress myself so, I could see asshole Brad. I called Tawni up, to invite her over. I didn't want Sonny to worry about me so, maybe Tawni can keep her distracted. Plus, I don't trust to leave her by herself in this house. Assuming people just come in here to mess with my Sonshine.

Sonny walked down in a strapless purple dress. With purple flat shoes, and hair curly with purple make-up on.

"Well look at you, looking all hot while I'm gone. You don't have a second fiancé do you?" I asked joking with her.

"Nope, just you. Sadly." She said laughing.

"Hey! That isn't nice." I said pretending to cry.

"Oh Chad, I'm sorry!" Sonny said giving me a hug.

"Just kidding!" I said.

"You jerk!" She said hitting my arm.

"Aw come on Sonshine, I was just playing with you." I said hugging her.

"Fine, your forgiven." She said giving me a peck.

"So, Tawni said she is on her way. I'm going to head out she said she would be here in five minutes." I told Sonny.

"Okay sweetie, be careful okay?" Sonny said.

"Of course, I love you." I said giving her a kiss.

"Love you too." She said smiling in the kiss.

I let her go, and headed to my car; off to the address my agent put in my GPS. I arrived, and gave the door three loud knocks. Then, I saw the guy who killed my baby, and hurt my Sonshine.

:.:.:.:.:

Tawni arrived about five minutes after Chad left, like Chad said. I hope he is save when he sees Brad. Brad is pretty strong but, so it Chad. So, I don't know how it will play out.

"Hey girl!" Tawni said giving me a hug.

"Hey Tawni, how's So Random?" I asked.

"It's so boring without you! Nico, and Grady are always looking for popcorn twins while, Zora stays in those vents. She lives like a common bat!" Tawni cried out.

"Well, Zora is quite different." I said.

"Yeah, I know." She said.

"So, how are you, and Chad. I see you made yourself at home when you moved in. You too are serious aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah! He is the best. I'm so happy we are together." When I said that I moved my hands around a lot not realizing I was. Then, Tawni noticed my engagement ring.

"Oh my gosh Sonny, did Chad propose?!" Tawni shouted.

"Yes, last night at the beach under the sunset." I said thinking back to the perfect moment.

"Oh my gosh Sonny, do you know where that ring came from?" Tawni asked in a daze.

"No? He didn't say. Why is it a bad place or something?" I asked confused.

"Sonny! That ring is from Bijan! It's the classic three stone ring. That ranges from 1.5 million to 2.0 million dollars!" Tawni exploded.

"What!" I yelled. No way Chad spent that much on me.

"I swear Sonny. Gosh your so lucky. I hope to find someone who loves me as much as Chad loves you." Tawni said.

Wow, I can't believe Chad would spend that much on me. I have to thank him somehow. But, I have a bad feeling about him being alone with Brad.

:.:.:.:.:

"Well, well, well, if it isn't super-dramatic Chad Dylan Cooper." Brad said crossing his arms.

"Fuck off Brad. You messed with the wrong guy when you laid one hand on my Sonshine." I told him pushing him out of the way so, I can enter his house. It smelled like smoke, and was small. It looked cheep. But, he is cheep so, no surprise there.

"Ouch, yeah how is Sonny. She gained some weight when I paid her a visit." Brad said.

"Don't fucking call her fat!" I shouted turning towards him.

"Aw, is little dramatic getting pissed at me? Well, I don't blame you Sonny was pretty hot but, she let herself go." Brad said smirking.

I didn't want to hear anymore so, I went up to him, and punched him as hard as I could.

"Sonny didn't gain weight smart-ass, she's pregnant, and because of your sorry-ass you made me lose my baby girl." I said kicking his ribs.

He didn't say anything because, he was holding his sides.

"You ass!" He screamed then, got up, and charged after me. He tackled me, and punched my face over, and over again. Then, he punched my eye, and I couldn't see out of it. I was getting weak but then, I thought again. I lost my baby because of him. I shot up, grabbed his shirt, and tackled him doing the same he did to me. But, with more force.

"You," Punch. "Killed," Punch. "My," Punch, "Baby," Punch. "Girl!" Punch. Then, I noticed his face was all bloody. He was passed out. I looked at my hand, and it was all bloody. I couldn't feel it. It was numb. I got up off of him, and stood up.

"Mess with Sonny again, and I'll mess you up worse." I said then, kicked his side again. Then, I left.

:.:.:.:.:

Tawni, and I have been talking for hours now. Then, she said she had to go to some family reunion thing.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Sonny. I wish you luck with your marriage! Just remember, I'm a phone call away if you need anything." Tawni said giving me a hug.

"Always Tawni, drive safe!" I called out. She left the house, and drove away.

Hm, Chad has been gone longer than I thought he would be. I hope he is okay. I started to worry. I gave him a call just to check up on him.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

_Hey people, you reached the greatest actor of this generation! I must be busy or, you must not be worthy for me to answer my cell. Leave a message if you are important, and if your not; don't call again. Peace out suckers!_

I hung up, I didn't want to sound worried when I called him. Then, he would just rush home, and get in a accident or something, and it would be my fault.

Thirty minutes later I heard the door open. Then, Chad walked in. He looked terrible.

"Oh my gosh Chad! What happened?" I asked running towards him. He had a bloody hand, a black eye, his hair was all messed up, and his clothes were all wrinkled, and had a few holes in them.

"I made Brad pay for what he did." He said.

"What did you do to him sweetie?" I asked quietly.

"I-I kicked him hard, and made his face all bloody." He said looking down.

"I'm so glad your okay!" I said giving him a hug.

"Ouch." He cried out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, here lets get you cleaned up." I said leading him to the bathroom. I put his hands under the warm water, and washed them gently then, bandaged them.

"Oh my gosh!" Chad gasped.

"What? Did I hurt you?" I asked scared.

"No, it feels good but, my hair! It's a mess!" He said touching his hair with his free hand.

"Oh Chad, your so full of it." I laughed.

After I cleaned him up, I took him to our room, and gave him black sweatpants with, a white t-shirt. Then, we just sat on the bed.

"So, did you kill him?" I asked.

"Nah. I could of but, I wanted him to be in pain so, he could feel how much pain we are in on the inside." Chad said.

"Oh Chad, that's sweet, and sad at the same time." I said.

"Ha, yeah. Lets lay down I'm tired." He said pulling the covers up, and laying under them. He patted a space next to him for me to lay at. I smiled, and rolled my eyes.

"I love you Chad." I said while he wrapped his arms around my waste.

"Love you too Sonshine. Don't worry about Brad anymore, he shouldn't bother us." Chad said.

:.:.:.:.:

I awoke feeling sick. I could barely move. Then, I thought what happened. That stupid actor came in my house, and beat the crap out of me. I stood up slowly, then I thought of Chad again. Oh, if he thinks he is going to get away with this, he has another thing coming.

_This won't be the last you see me. You hear that Chad Dylan Cooper, and stupid Sonny. Your going pay._

:.:.:.:.:

**REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

:.:.:.:.:

So, it's been a week, and Sonny, and I have been doing good. I took my break early so, I don't go back to working on Mackenzie Falls, until after the baby is born. We haven't had any trouble with uninvited guest. When I say that, I mean Brad. But, I'm not worried about him. I made it clear to him to leave Sonny, and I alone.

Sonny, and I are on our way to the doctors' office right now. We haven't had a chance to go lately so, we don't know how things are. Hopefully it's all good.

I pulled my convertible in the parking spot. I got out, and went around to Sonny's side to get her out. We walked hand-in-hand in the office.

After we signed in, we waited in the waiting room.

"Sonny Munroe." The nurse called out.

"It's going to be Sonny Cooper soon." I said smiling, and walking Sonny to the room.

The doctor came in. He looked like his age is around thirty. He had black hair with a slim figure.

"How are you feeling today Ms. Munroe?" He asked.

"I'm good it's just my ankles hurt a lot. But, I guess it's just so much weight I'm carrying." Sonny said making her answer into a joke.

"Ha ha, yes a baby can do that to you." He said.

"Okay just lay back, and I'll put this gel on your stomach." The doctor said. Sonny laid back, and pulled up her shirt to reveal a large stomach. Then, we heard a uneven heart beat.

"Is everything okay with the baby?" Sonny asked scared.

"This is amazing!" The doctor said.

"W-what?" Sonny said.

"This is just amazing, Ms. Munroe it appears you are having twins!" The doctor said proudly.

"That's impossible. I fell, and lost one." Sonny stated.

"Yes but, before you were having triplets, and now it appears you are having twins." The doctor said looking at Sonny with a smile on his face.

"R-really?" I choked out. This is crazy, first she has twins then, she has one baby, now she was suppose to have triplets, and now it's back to twins.

"What's the sex?" Sonny asked.

"Congratulations you are having a girl!" The doctor said smiling at the ultrasound screen.

"Really?" Sonny said smiling big.

"Yes." The doctor said.

"Chad! Were having a boy, and girl! Were having little Jessica, and Jake!" Sonny said pulling me in for a hug.

"This is a miracle Sonny." I said giving her a kiss.

"Well, your babies are healthy, and just rest more for your ankles, and you should be good to go. You should be due in two months. But, for some women the babies can't wait to get out so, they tend to have the baby early. So, just be prepared okay Ms. Munroe?" The doctor said.

"Okay. Thanks so much doctor." Sonny said grinning.

"Yes, goodbye." The doctor said nodding at me, and Sonny.

"So, lets get out of here, and celebrate!" I told Sonny.

"Okay you can get in the car, I'm going to stay behind to ask the doctor a few questions." Sonny said.

"Okay, I'll be waiting." I said smiling, and giving her a peck.

I walked to the car, got in, and started it, and waited for Sonny.

:.:.:.:.:

I went to ask the doctor a few questions about how to help when the babies kick. My babies kick pretty hard it's like they are playing soccer in there.

After I asked him I was on my way to Chads' car. As I was walking somebody came from behind me, and put their hand over my mouth so, I couldn't scream.

"Say one thing, and your dead." The person said, it was a man's voice. I didn't say anything because, I was so scared. He put a blindfold on me, and took me to his car. He threw me in, and my stomach started to turn.

"My, my, my, you made a big mistake getting your little boyfriend involved Sonny." The man said. I couldn't tell who it was because, it sounded like the person was trying to talk in another voice.

"Who are you?" I asked shaking.

"Oh, you don't know who I am? Wow, your more stupid then I thought you were." He said.

"Ha! Aw you gonna go cry now, and run to your bodyguard boyfriend." He said.

"Where are you taking me, and how do you know me?" I asked.

"Well, first I'm gonna take you to my house, and we can finish the magic we were going to make before you ran away from me." He said. _Wait, magic?_

Only one person would say _magic_, _Brad._

"Brad? What the hell is going on?" I asked getting mad, and more nervous.

"Ha, you guessed it. The one, and only." He said.

"Why do you want to sleep with me so bad?" I asked. Seriously why does he?

"Because, no one turns me down. No one." He said taking my wrist, and squeezing it.

I decided to shut up, or else I'll get hurt, and I don't want the babies to get hurt.

:.:.:.:.:

I've been waiting in the car for ten minutes now. Sonny should be done. I got out, and walked back into the building. I went to the desk to ask where Sonny's doctor is.

"Excuse me, where is Dr. Winters?" I asked the lady.

"Oh he took off five minutes to go. He had to deliver a baby." The lady said.

"Oh. Well, have you seen Sonny Munroe anywhere? She is about 5'3, black hair, curly." I said making hand gestures for the height.

"Oh, I saw her exit about ten minutes ago." The lady said.

"Okay, thanks." I said walking away.

Where the hell is she? I didn't see her exit. Maybe she went in the car when, I was in here. I decided to go back to the car. I didn't see her anywhere. I looked around the whole building. _Nothing._

I started to panic. _Oh gosh, where are you Sonny?_

:.:.:.:.:

Brad got out of the car then, came over to my side, and led me into his _house._

"So, if you have to take a piss, or something tell me now." He said annoyed.

"Uh, yeah I do!" I said. Then, he took off my blindfold, and led me to his _bathroom. _

"Make it fast, I'm gonna get a condom." He said winking, and walking out.

I locked the door, and pulled out my cell. I gave Chad a text.

_Chad, Brad kidnapped me, and he is trying to have sex with me. Please help! -Sonny_

I heard footsteps so, I put my phone away quickly, and flushed the toilet like I just went. He tried opening the door but, it was locked.

"Open up the damn door Sonny!" He said knocking on the door loudly. I hurried, and opened the door. He was standing there looking pissed.

"We don't lock doors in this house. Understand?" He asked with a glare.

"Y-yes. Sorry." I said with my head down.

"Now, lets get to business." He said clapping his hands, and leading me to his; so called _bedroom._

:.:.:.:.:

I was still walking around looking. I need to know where Sonny is. Then, suddenly my phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my pocket to reveal a text from Sonny.

_Chad, Brad kidnapped me, and he is trying to have sex with me. Please help! -Sonny_

Oh shit.

I ran to my car, and pulled out, and drove to Brad's house. I was so angry my face my red, and my eyes were red too. If someone saw me they would probably think I was possessed.

:.:.:.:.:

"Take off your clothes, and get in the damn bed, now!" Brad yelled.

I took off my clothes as slow as I could. So, the more time I take up the shorter time it'll take for Chad to get here.

"Your not a snail Sonny, pick up the damn pace!" Brad said. When, I still took a long time he came over to me, and tried to pull off my clothes for me. I had to do something to distract him.

"B-brad, you know I just realized you have great abs." I said seductively stroking his abs.

"I hear that a lot." He said enjoying my touch.

"And, you have sexy hair." I said bring my hands in his hair. He closed his eyes, and leaned his head back. I was about to throw up. I don't know what I saw in him before, he is disgusting. His hair is greasy, he is all sweaty. _Gross!_

"Mm, Sonny, now it's my turn." He said smiling at me. His eyes went dark green. Like they had at college in his room. Then, he took off my shirt. He started to stroke my stomach.

"I heard you were pregnant." He said in a jealous tone. I didn't say anything.

"Ha, I thought you gained weight. Guess I was wrong. But, now that I look at it. You look kind of hot with a baby bump." He said. Then, he went behind my back, and unclasped my bra.

It dropped to the floor then, his eyes went big, and he took his head down to my boobs. I didn't want him doing around my _women _body parts, so I lifted his head up, and took his lips in mine. When, he forced his tongue in my mouth I was going to puke. He tasted like he has been eating an onion.

:.:.:.:.:

I arrived at Brad's house, and went up to the door. I tried opening it but, it was locked. I didn't have time for this so, I broke the door down.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are Brad!" I called out. I went in his kitchen, and grabbed a knife. I was going to kill him if he is hurting Sonny. I looked in every room but one. I went up to the door, and heard a moan from Sonny.

_Oh hell no. _

:.:.:.:.:

I pretended like I was enjoying myself but, I felt sick. Then, someone opened the door. And, there standing was Chad with a knife in his hand. He looked scary, his eyes were red, and his face was too. He looked like his was going to charge after Brad, and kill him.

"Get the hell away from my Sonshine." He snapped.

:.:.:.:.:

I opened up the door, and saw a sight I didn't ever want to see. Sonny half naked with Brad pleasuring her. I was so mad I was going to take this knife, and kill him right then, and there.

"Get the hell away from my Sonshine." I snapped at him. He looked up, and smirked but, then he saw the knife, and looked scared. He backed away from her, and backed into a wall. I went up to him, and held the knife up to his throat.

"What did I tell you about messing with Sonny?" I asked glaring.

"I-I," He didn't know what to say.

"I told you to stay away from her or, you'd deal with me again." I told him

"Oh but did you listen, hell no." I said.

He swallowed, and looked like he was going to faint any minute from being so scared.

"I'm not going to kill you. But, you are going to jail." I told him.

"Sonny, call the cops." I told her still looking at Brad.

Sonny got out her phone, told them the address, and situation.

"Now, I know you would love for me to collide my fist with your face. But, I would have some serious issues, and we don't want that do we?" I asked calmly.

"What did you force her to do? HUH?" I asked/snapped.

"N-nothing man, I just told her to undress herself but, she took forever." He said quickly.

"Ha, I told you not to mess with her! But, you just had to get your filthy hands on her again."

"You fucking asshole." I said. I punched his face. I didn't care if the cops were going to see it or not. I was so pissed.

Soon enough I heard sirens so, I went over to Sonny to hold her in a tight hug.

"You okay baby?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm glad you came. I was so scared I didn't want anything to happen to little Jessica, and Jake." Sonny said.

"Well, now he is going to jail so, we don't have to have anymore trouble." I told her.

Soon the cops took him away, and Sonny, and I were on our way home. We had to answer questions tomorrow about the situation though.

"Lets get home Sonshine. We had quite a day." I said.

Then, we were on our way home, after a very eventful day.

:.:.:.:.:

**REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

:.:.:.:.:

So, it's been two months after the Brad issue. Chad, and I haven't heard from him, and we are thrilled because of that. Chad is still scared to leave me alone at home. I try to convince him I'll be fine but, no he hired a nanny, for me! His excuse was, _Oh I'm just getting ready for the baby._ Ha, he doesn't fool me. So, I told the nanny we didn't need her. At least not yet. I'm in Chad's arms on the couch watching some horror movie. I don't know the name of it because, I'm not really paying attention because, I'm to scared to even look at the screen. Sorry but, I _hate _horror movies. Especially the kind with evil clowns or, those evil monsters that hide in your closet or, under your bed.

I know, I sound like a little kid but, I never was a fan of them. So, not my fault!

I took a look at Chad. He was sound asleep holding me around my waste. His arms didn't reach each other because, of my fat belly. But, I do have twins in there so, when someone calls me fat I can be like, _Sorry, two growing, healthy babies inside of me._

People do give me looks when I'm in the store. They must think I got knocked-up or something because, I am only eighteen but, I look sixteen. But, whatever let the people look I wanted this, and I got it.

"Sonny," Chad said.

"Yeah?" I asked. He didn't say anything. _Hm, must be dreaming._

I got up to go to the bathroom. When, I got there I sat on the toilet, and a whole lot of water came out of me. _What the hell?_

Then, a sharp pain came through my stomach.

"Ouch!" I screamed. Then, I realized my water must of broke.

"Chad!" I screamed. Chad, came running in the bathroom, and looked at me.

"What happened? What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"M-my, water broke! I need to get to the hospital!" I screamed in pain. He came to me, I pulled my pants up, and he lead me to the car. He sped off to the nearest hospital. He got me out of the car, and helped me to the doors quickly.

"Help! I need a doctor, my fiancé is in labor!" Chad yelled. A bunch of nurses ran over, and put me in a wheelchair, and wheeled me to a room.

"I'm in so much pain!" I yelled. I started to sweat, this is a terrible feeling.

"Chad! Call Tawni, and my mother!" I cried out to Chad.

"Okay, be right back!" He said.

:.:.:.:.:

I hurried out the door, to call Tawni first.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

_"Chad? Why are you calling me?" _

"Sonny's in labor!"

_"Oh my gosh! I'll be right there, what hospital?"_

"Winters."

_"Okay, I'm leaving right now! Tell her to hold those babies off until I get there!" _

"Okay, bye!"

After I called Tawni I dialed Sonny's mother.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

_"Hello?"_

"Hi yes, it's Chad, I just took Sonny to the hospital she's in labor. The hospital is Winters."

_"Oh my! I'm on my way!"_

After I called both Tawni, and Connie, I went back to Sonny's room. She was screaming in pain.

"I'm here Sonny, I'm here. I called Tawni, and your mom they are on their way." I told Sonny taking her hand. She squeezed it so hard I thought I heard it crack.

"Okay!" She said out of breath.

"Does it hurt?" I asked. That was so stupid to ask, of course it hurts.

"Chad, what do you think! I'm screaming aren't I!" Sonny yelled.

"Okay, okay, sorry!" I said stroking her head with a towel to absorb the sweat.

"Ugh Chad! Why did you get me fucking pregnant!" Sonny yelled.

Just then, Tawni, and Connie came in. They must of heard Sonny because Connie said,

"Don't worry Chad, when a women is in pain, they always blame the guy who got her pregnant. Soon, she'll start cussing like a sailor." Connie said laughing.

"Sonny! Oh honey, you look terrible! Lemme get my make-up to make you pretty!" Tawni said.

"Tawni! Now is not the time, get that stuff out of my damn face!" Sonny yelled.

"Roar!" Tawni said, sounding like a cat that hissed.

"Oh Sonny, everything will be okay, take deep breaths." Connie said.

Just then, Dr. Winters walked in.

:.:.:.:.:

"Sonny, how are you holding up?" Dr. Winters asked me.

"I'm in pain. The babies want out, now!" I said in pain.

"Well, It appears you are ready to have your epidural shot, you are at 5 centimeters." Dr. Winters said.

Just then he took out a needle, and gave it to me.

"Now, when you reach 10 centimeters dilated, you can give birth. We'll have to wait a few hours. You won't be in pain because of the shot. So, just sit back and relax you'll need it for two babies." Dr. Winters said, leaving the room.

I wasn't in pain at the moment so, I should probably say sorry for being such a bitch to Tawni, and Chad.

"Look Chad, I'm sorry. I shouldn't blame you for anything. Forgive me baby?" I asked making a puppy dog face.

"Of course, how could I say no to that face." Chad said, walking towards me, to give me a kiss. After we broke apart, I turned towards Tawni.

"Tawni, you want to make me pretty now?" I asked smiling at her. Her face turned into a huge smile, and she ran over to start putting on make-up.

"Yay! Now your pretty!" Tawni said clapping her hands. I laughed, and my mom came over, and took my hand.

"Sweetie it's finally time." She said looking down at my hand. Then her eyes went wide.

"What is this?" She asked looking at my engagement ring.

"Surprise! I'm getting married, to Chad!" I said with a smile.

"What?" She yelled shocked.

"Mommy, calm down. I mean uh, look at the ring it's beautiful!" I said showing her my ring. I looked at Tawni to help out. Then, she took a step foward.

"Yes, Ms. Munroe that ring is from the brilliant Bijan! That thing can cost up to 2.0 million!" Tawni said smiling. Then, my mom turned to Chad. Chad stood in the corner avoiding her.

"Chad, you spent this much money on my daughter?" My mom asked shocked.

"Yes." Chad said quietly. Then, I remembered I was mad because, he spent so much on me.

"Chad! Why would you spend that much on me?" I asked him.

"B-because, I love you Sonny, and your worth it." Chad said blushing.

"Aw!" Tawni said. My eyes were watering up.

"That's so sweet Chad. Get over here!" I said. He walked over, and I gave him a hug, and kiss.

"Yes Chad, that is sweet. Well, congratulations you two." My mom said.

"Your not mad?" Chad, and I asked at the same time.

"If your willing to spend that much on just a ring, I know you must really love Sonny." My mom said smiling at Chad.

"I do Ms. Munroe." Chad said. Then, my mom walked over, and gave Chad a hug.

"Aw!" I said. My mom never gave any of my past boyfriends a hug.

Chad blushed, and pulled away.

Chad, Tawni, Mom, and I have been talking for the past two hours. Then, the doctor walked in, and smiled.

"Okay Sonny, its time." He said smiling. I took a deep breath, and grabbed Chad's hand, and my moms. Tawni walked to the corner, and watched.

"Okay, I'm going to count down from 10, and I want you to push as hard as you can when I get to 1." Dr. Winters said.

I nodded.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, push!" He said. I gave him a big push, and squeezed my mom, and Chad's hand.

"Okay, I see the head, again!" He said.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, push!" He said. I screamed in pain, and I heard a baby cry. I wanted to rest but I couldn't because, I felt the other baby trying to get out to.

"Good job Sonny! Okay, we need to get this other baby out, then you are done." He said. I nodded.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, push!" He said. This time I gave the biggest push, and it came out.

"You did it, good job Ms. Munroe." Dr. Winters said.

"You did it Sonshine, I love you." Chad said giving me a kiss on my forehead. I couldn't speak because, my throat was to dry so, I nodded.

"Good job baby girl." My mom said.

I then fell asleep due to exhaustion.

:.:.:.:.:

Connie, and Tawni said they were going to the café so, I stayed with Sonny. The doctor handed me both babies. I held them each in my arms.

They both had brown hair, and blue eyes. They looked beautiful.

"Hi there, little Jessica, and Jake." I cooed.

Then, Sonny stirred awake.

"Chad?" She asked in a hoarse voice.

"I'm right here Sonshine." Then, she smiled when she saw both babies in my arms.

"Can I hold one?" She asked. I handed her Jake because, he's going to be a mama's boy.

"Aw he's so cute. He has your eyes with my hair." She cooed.

"Well, that's awesome they have my sparkly, blue orbs." I said smirking.

"Well, they have my beautiful hair." Sonny said.

"That it is, that it is Sonshine." I said kissing Sonny.

"We did it Chad. We finally have our babies." Sonny said smiling at me.

"Yeah, and once we get married then, it will be a fairytale." I told her trying to be romantic.

She giggled.

_Soon enough we will have to have our wedding, then we can be a real family. _

:.:.:.:.:

**REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

:.:.:.:.:

I'm at home with Chad, Jessica, and Jake. Chad, and I are setting our due date for the wedding. We decided we are going to have it on the beach under a tree for shade. Romantic right? I know.

Jessica, and Jake share a room together, right now they are taking a nap. Their room is mostly the color green but, it's a neon green. So, it looks cool.

"Sonny we haven't had anytime to ourselves since the kids were born." Chad said giving me a seductive look.

"We can't have that." I said flirting. Then we started to kiss. He laid me down on the couch, and got on top of me. When we started to lift my shirt the doorbell rang.

"Oh boo!" I told Chad. He sighed, and got up to answer it. Then, Tawni came in, with a huge grin on her face.

"Where's those adorable children?" Tawni asked. Then, she looked at Chad, and I then, a smirk played on her lips.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked innocently. Chad was about to answer so, I hurried, and answered.

"No, no, no! The kids are upstairs in the door next to our bedroom, with the two J's on it." I told Tawni.

"Okay! I'm just going to say hello!" She said walking up the stairs.

"Sonshine!" Chad whined.

"Yes?" I asked innocently. He walked over to me, held my waste, and started to kiss down my neck.

"Chad! Not when Tawni's here!" I whisper/yelled.

"Fine." Chad said smirking.

"Fine!" I said copying his face expression.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fin-"

"Oh come on you guys STILL do that?!" Tawni whined from upstairs. Chad, and I laughed, and went upstairs with Tawni.

"Guys, they are to cute! Who knew Chad could make a beautiful baby!" Tawni said.

"Hey!" Chad said.

"Calm down Chad, she's kidding." I told Chad.

I went over to Jessica to hold her.

"We thought we lost you baby girl." I cooed. Chad looked at her, and smiled.

"I want to hold my boy! Tawni give me my baby!" Chad said walking over to Tawni.

"Hey, this is my boy!" Tawni said.

"Did you give birth to it? No!" Chad said.

"Well, neither did you!" Tawni said.

"Guys, chill! Tawni give Jake to Chad after you hold him for a few more minutes." I told Tawni.

"Okay." Tawni said.

"Look at you already sounding like a mom." Chad said smiling at me.

"Well, someone has to act mature when we have two _big kids _in the house." I said smirking.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is not a big kid!" Chad whined.

"Really because, that sounded like a spoiled big kid whining. You are gonna pay for that." I said playfully.

"Oh really? I need to be taught a lesson then." Chad said seductively.

"Ew! Can you two not talk all seductive with kids in the room. That's very bad parenting." Tawni said pointing a finger at us.

"Fine, we'll stop." I said.

"Good, now I'm going to make myself pretty so, got to go! Toodles!" Tawni said walking out the door. I put the babies back in their cribs, and went back downstairs with Chad following me.

"So, we are going to get married as soon as possible correct?" I asked.

"Correct." He said.

"So, how about this weekend, on Saturday?" I asked.

"Sounds great but, where do you want to go for our honeymoon?" Chad asked.

"Well, I want to take the kids so, we can have a family thing. But, when we want alone time we need a nanny. How about," I was interrupted by Chad.

"Hawaii!" Chad said.

"Hawaii? Chad, I don't think we can get a nanny there." I said.

"No problem babe, I can hire one." Chad said smiling.

"That could work." I said rubbing my chin.

"Okay so, I'm gonna ask Tawni to be my maid of honor. Who do you want for your best man?" I asked Chad.

"How about, Devon. You know we are best buds, he's always been a good friend to me." Chad said.

"Perfect." I said smiling at him, and gave him a peck.

"Sonny, who do you want to walk you down the aisle?" He asked. I got a hold of Chad's parents, and told them everything that has happened, and they said they wanted to be there for the wedding but, I'm going to make it a surprise for Chad.

"Oh, don't worry about that." I said giving him a smile.

"Okay so, this Saturday?" Chad asked.

"Yes." I said.

"We're going to do this?" Chad asked.

"Yes, don't worry Chad this will tie are knot in a circle so, we can keep going around, and around, and it will last forever." I told him.

"That's a beautiful choice of words Sonny." Chad said smiling.

"What can I say, I have a way with words." I said with my head held high.

"That you do." He said.

Now we just have to count down the days until it's Saturday.

_The big day._

**SATURDAY**

:.:.:.:.:

Today is the day. The day I marry Sonny. I'm so nervous I feel like I'm going to pass out. And, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do nervous either. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I called out.

"Well, look at you son." The person said, I turned around to come face-to-face with my _dad._

"Dad? How- why- what- huh?" I said speechless.

"Sonny gave me a call." He said sitting down on the leather couch.

"How did she know your number?" I asked.

"I guess our phone book in the house." He said with a chuckle.

"Wow dad, I haven't seen you in forever, and now you come back?" I asked shocked.

"Now is that how your going to talk to your dad or, are you going to give me a hug?" He asked smiling. I walked over, and gave him a hug. _Man hug of course._

"You've really grown up Chad Dylan. I'm impressed I never thought I'd see the day you settle down." He said.

"Well, Sonny is the one dad." I said.

"Don't be nervous son. When I married your mother, I was nervous but, look where we stand now. We made a handsome son, which of course got my looks." He said popping his collar. _That's my dad!_

"And, we are still married after twenty years, and the marriage is still healthy." He said patting my shoulder.

"I know dad, I'm not worried about that it's just what if she decides to not say I do? And, runs out on me." I said.

"Son, I talked to Sonny. She really loves you. The whole time on the phone she mentioned you in every sentence." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." He said smiling.

"Where's mom?" I asked.

"She's with Sonny, helping her with her dress." He said.

"So, what do you think of her?" I asked hopeful.

"I like her son, so does your mother. Don't lose this one." He said, with a pat on the shoulder.

"I won't dad." I said smiling at him.

"Well, you better get next to your best man. It's almost time." He said, and left the room.

I looked in the mirror.

"You can do this Chad, your the man!" I said with a click of the tongue, and wink. I left the room to stand next to Devon outside on the beach.

:.:.:.:.:

I have Mrs. Cooper, Tawni, and my mom helping me with my make-up, hair, nails, and dress. I had my hair down, with curls, and my bangs straight the the side. Make-up was, silver eye-shadow, clear/shinny lip gloss. My dress was beautiful. It was strapless, white, and flowing down. From the top to my knees it was white, and sparkling. And, from my knees to toes it was see through. I had my see through veil on too. I wore clear high-heels.

"You look beautiful Sonny." My mom said.

"I agree sweetie." Mrs. Cooper said. She is surprisingly nice.

"Sonny, you look prettier than I do!" Tawni said.

"Tawni, did you just say I looked prettier then you?" I asked shocked.

"Yes." She said.

"Aw Tawni, that's so sweet! You never said anyone was prettier then you." I said almost crying.

"Well, I just did! So, yeah it feels good." She said smiling.

Mr. Cooper walked in the room. He gasped.

"Wow Sonny, you look beautiful. No wonder my son is head over heels for you." He said smiling.

"Thanks." I said blushing.

"Well, it's time Sonny." He said. I nodded, and linked arms with him.

We waited at the back behind trees so, no one could see us.

Tawni, and Devon walked up the aisle, then the music for the bride came on. That was my cue so, we walked slowly up the beach aisle.

All my family was there, plus some of Chad's. I saw my mom in the front row chairs with Jessica in her arms, and Mrs. Cooper with Jake.

Then, I saw Chad. He looked so good. He wore a white tux with a black tie. He was smiling at me so big. When, I got to him, Mr. Cooper kissed my hand, and Chad took it.

"You look beautiful Sonshine." Chad whispered.

"You look very handsome too Chad." I whispered back. We both smiled, and faced the priest.

He did the whole speech, and asked for us to say our vows.

"Sonny you may say your vows first." He told me. I faced Chad, with a huge smile.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, oh what to say. Well, when I first met you, you took my yogurt so, that showed me you were a jerk. But, then you showed me, and only me your sweet side. I was shocked to know you had one. But, I'm glad I got to see it. I absolutely love you. I know it's love because, I never had this feeling before. And, it's a good feeling. I will always love you. And, always comes with a forever. So, you can expect my love always, and forever. I love you Chaddy." I said with a tear falling down my cheek. I was so happy that's where the tear came from.

Chad's eyes looked glassy like he was going to cry too. Then, he wiped my tear away.

"Chad, you may say your vows now." The priest said.

:.:.:.:.:

"Oh Sonny, first, I love you too. Well, I was always known for the bad boy in Hollywood. I never settled for one girl. It was always a one week thing. But, then you came into my life, and everything changed. I never looked at another girl when I met you. My eyes were only for you. Lets just say when I met you, I turned into a total sap. But, it was worth it because, I got two beautiful children, and this marriage from you. You gave me a life to look forward to. I know your my soul mate because, I never, ever, thought to give my grandmothers' ring to anyone but, when I became close to you, I thought, _she's the one._I took the chance, and here we are. I love you Sonshine, and if I ever lose you. I guess, I'll have to follow you." I told Sonny.

She started to cry, with a smile on her face. I wiped the tears away, and squeezed her hand.

"Now, do you Alison _Sonny_ Munroe, take Chad Dylan Cooper to be you husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." She said looking a me with those big, beautiful brown eyes.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, do you take Alison _Sonny_ Munroe to be your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." I said with no hesitation.

"Congratulations Mr, and Mrs. Cooper, you may kiss the bride." The priest said. I gently grabbed Sonny's face, and kissed her tenderly. Everyone clapped, and cheered.

I took Sonny's hand, and led her to the limo we were going to drive in. Before we got in, my mother, and father came over to me. My dad took my hand, opened it up, and put keys into it, then closed my hand. I looked at him confused, then I took a look at the keys, and saw they were the house keys.

"Dad, why are you giving me your keys to the house?" I asked.

"It's yours son. You start your new family in it." He said smiling at me. I smiled, and gave him a hug.

Then, after telling everyone else bye, Sonny, and I got our kids, and sat in the limo. I held Jake, while Sonny held Jessica.

"We did it Chad, we are finally together for good. I love you so much." Sonny said with a kiss.

"We sure did do it, I love you to Sonny." I said with another kiss.

_And, it never would have happened if we didn't go to that college. But, it was worth it._

**THE END**

:.:.:.:.:

**Hello everyone, thank you for reading, and all the reviews, viewers, favoritism, story alerts, and author alerts I received for this story. I would of never continued the story if I didn't get any reviews but, because of you awesome - amazing - spectacular - lovely people I did. So, thank you so much. I'm glad I got all positive reviews as well. Please review, and tell me what you thought of the whole entire story!**

**REVIEW**


End file.
